The Eternal Livingroom
by WitchOfDarkness13
Summary: It was never explained what happened after you die. I'm just starting to realize that life after death may not be all it's cracked up to be.
1. Begining anew

Green light. That's the first thing that I remember as I wake up. I groan and place my hand to my forehead. It hadn't throbbed this much since my first quiddich practice and one of the beaters had accidently hit me with the bludger.  
I sit up and look around. I quickly realize that I'm not in my house and that makes me worry. I see a couch, a kitchen, a couple of reclining chairs and some lights on the walls. I then see a pool of red hair pouring out from behind the couch.  
"Lily? Lily?" I murmur. Scrambling over to the woman I manage to pick her up and lay her on the couch. I pace in front of it wondering what to do when I notice something funny about the walls in front of us. Unlike the other walls, which are draped in scarlet fabric, this one shows pictures. Looking closer at it I see that there's a picture of my house back at Godric's Hollow. The portion of the wall where Harry's bedroom was has a great hole in it and I can hear crying. "What the…?" I couldn't finish my thought because at that moment I heard an engine. It sounded like a motorcycle so I knew instantly that it must be Sirius.  
As I wished that the picture could be bigger it grew and I watch as Sirius lands in front of the house horror on his face his eyes wide.  
"Sirius Black?" a voice calls out. It sounds from the door of the house and I turn to see who it is.  
Hagrid is thumping out of my house holding a small bundle of blankets and looking at Sirius with concern on his face.  
Sirius doesn't even notice Hagrid as he looks up at the house, his face paler than I'd ever seen it and his hands shaking. Sirius looks up at the part of the house that was blown up. The part that had held Harry's crib where he would go in and get Harry to sleep when Lily and I needed a break.  
"Sirius?" Hagrid whispers.  
Sirius seems to finally realize that Hagrid is there and looks up at the giant with wide eyes.  
"Did they…is possible…?" Sirius stutters.  
"Lily an' James are dead, I jus' got Harry out of there. Not too sure 'bout the house holdin' up."  
Sirius pales even more and looks up at the house. That's when he lost it. His shoulders began to shake and he would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Hagrid.  
Hagrid lets Sirius cry and after a few moments Sirius gathers himself up and looks at the bundle in Hagrid's arms.  
"Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him," Sirius says.  
I look at Hagrid and hope that somehow the giant is able to see me or hear me.  
"Yeah, give Harry to Sirius, Hagrid it's alright. I trust him and I know that he'll take care of Harry," I say nodding. I swear if I wasn't dead already that I would have died from whiplash.  
"Sorry Sirius, but I have me orders from Dumbledore. I have ter take Harry to him. "  
"Hagrid, I understand perfectly that Dumbledore probably has a plan for Harry, but Harry needs someplace safe," Sirius explains.  
"Dumbledore is taking him someplace safe!" Hagrid roars.  
I cringe and hope that Sirius can talk his way out of this mess like he had on countless times at Hogwarts.  
"I wasn't saying that he wouldn't take Harry someplace safe Hagrid. I trust Dumbledore beyond belief! I'm just thinking about what James and Lily had wanted. They named me godfather for a reason. They know that I'd rather die than let anyone get to him," Sirius explains, "I would rather it be me in that rubble then them. Merlin knows that they deserve to live more than me! Let me take care of Harry."  
"Orders are orders. If I could I'd let yeh look after him, but Dumbledore said Harry is ter go to his aunt an' uncle's."  
I watch as the two men fight back and forth. I can see Sirius's resolve slowly ebbing away. I don't want Harry to live with his aunt and uncle. I pace back and forth watching the scene play out. After another minute Sirius sighs and looks at Hagrid.  
"I take it that you know how you're getting Harry to Dumbledore, then?" Sirius asks. His voice is somewhat bitter and hard.  
"Well…."  
"Take my motorbike to get Harry there. I won't need it anymore," Sirius says. Something in his voice makes me look up at him. He has the same expression on his face that I used to see whenever someone mentioned someone from his family, or whenever Snape had been especially brutal.  
Hagrid looks surprised for a moment then nods his thanks.  
"Would you like me to hold Harry while you get situated on the bike?" Sirius asks, and continues at Hagrid's look, "I promise that I won't take off with him. You know I'm a man of my word Hagrid."  
Hagrid debates for a moment then slowly hands Harry to Sirius. Sirius immediately adjusts Harry in his arms and looks down at the baby boy while Hagrid climbs aboard the monstrous bike. I watch as Sirius rocks back and forth slightly. Harry calms down quite a bit whenever he's around Sirius, always has, and this evening is no different.  
I look at them and I can't help but to feel as if something is going to end up dreadfully wrong. Something is wrong and this is not going to end well. I can see it in Sirius's eyes as he looks at Harry. I can hear it in the unusual silence that consumes the small court.  
Hagrid finishes with all his preparations and Sirius gives Harry to Hagrid. With a final look at the baby Sirius walks off to a certain point and, as the motorcycle growls to life, disapperates.

The screen goes black and I sink into one of the recliners. I can't believe what has just happened. First Lily and I die (which is a bummer in and of itself), second Harry can't even live with Sirius (who happens to be one of the few people who can calm Harry. Lily believes it's because Sirius is always so hyper himself.), third Sirius gave Hagrid his bike (undeniable shock here) and finally I know that Sirius is going to do something reckless (he couldn't be Sirius if he didn't).  
I pace the room a little more and when I decide that I can't do anything, because I'm dead, I punch the wall.  
A low groan reminds me that Lily is lying on the couch and I rush over to her.  
"Where…where…Harry…?" Lily mutters as she wakes up.  
"Harry's alive, but we're not so fortunate," I tell her.  
Lily looks up at me and her emerald eyes shine. I can tell that she's worried about her baby, wondering where we're at, and extremely pissed off all at the same time. Ah…the love of a woman.  
"James, where are we? Where's Harry? And where in bloody hell is that RAT?" Lily asks. Her voice is a growl on the last question, and I can tell that she wants to rip him apart.  
"Um…as to the first question I don't know, the second one is with Hagrid, and the third one is I don't know," I reply.  
Lily's eyes widen, "Harry is with Hagrid? Why? Didn't Sirius? Sirius isn't…?"  
"No Sirius is alive. He went to our house to try and protect Harry as best he could, but Hagrid was already there and said that Dumbledore wanted him to live with your sister and her husband," I explain.  
"NO! She'll kill him! She hates me so she'll kill him! Why didn't Sirius fight for Harry? Didn't he remember what I told him about Petunia?" Lily gasps.  
"Honey he remembers. You know how Hagrid gets when he has an order from Dumbledore. And he did fight for Harry. In fact it went on for about ten minutes before he finally gave in," I muse, "Plus Petunia won't kill Harry. She might be made of ice, but she's not a murderer."  
"True, but I still don't like it. Wait…how do you know all of this?" Lily asks.  
As if to answer her question the screen flickers to life, but this time it shows a divided screen. One showing Privet drive where her sister lives and the other shows a dark room. I was able to instantly tell that it was Sirius's flat because of the furnishings.  
I look at the two pictures. I knew it was important to watch both, but the moment that one of us wished for a bigger picture the other one would be destroyed.  
"Wait, what if…" Lily ponders for a moment, "Can that wall turn into a screen like that?"  
Sure enough a moment later the wall she was pointing at turns into a screen like the original and all the pictures that Lily would want to watch move to that one.  
"Even in death my wife is a genius," I smile. Turning my attention back to the pictures of Sirius's house I wish for it to enlarge. A moment later I watch as Sirius walks into the room. After looking around he stops in the middle. He seems lost, like he doesn't know where he is or what to do.  
"I'm sorry James," he mutters. He then takes off his leather jacket, strides to his closet and pulls out a black cloak. After placing that on he grabs his wand and disapperates. The scene changes back to my house and I see a huge black dog sniffing around one end of the house. It then takes off into the woods and the screen shows Padfoot racing through the forest.  
"He's gone to find Peter," I whisper. Looking around the room I see that Lily is curled up on a recliner with a light blanket in her lap. She's watching Albus and McGonagall talking and soon Hagrid appears on Sirius's bike. I turn away and glance at my screen really quickly. Padfoot is still racing through the forest so I know that he's still hot on Peter's trail. The bloody rat.  
"Oh, hello."  
I whips around in my chair and look at Sirius. I blink for a moment. It's not Sirius who I'm looking at. Sirius had longer hair, and his eyes were a darker shade of grey. Also Sirius would never be caught dead wearing an emerald shirt.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"Don't you recognize me? Well then again I'm not wearing Hogwarts robes with the Slytherin crest on them so I guess that you wouldn't recognize me as easily," the Sirius look alike rambles.  
I think about it for a moment and realize that this has to be Regulus, Sirius's younger brother.  
"Regulus? I haven't seen you in a couple of years," I say, "Wait why are you here?"  
Regulus's eyes cloud slightly, "Because I finally did something that made me worthy of being Sirius's brother."  
"What?"  
Regulus sighs and lifts the arm of his left sleeve. The dark mark is on his skin, but it isn't the pure black like I'm used to seeing. It's more of a pale grey, but that's not the really odd thing. There is a pure black paw print over it that seems to drown out the mark.  
"What's the paw print for?" I ask.  
"Sirius."  
I tilt my head to one side and look at Regulus. His eyes are distant and there is sorrow there. He looks much too old for his age, and that makes me realize that he has probably gone through his fair share of things.  
"So, what's going on now?" Regulus asks.  
I turn back to the screen. Sirius is still running along, but there is orange on the horizon which tells us that it's becoming day.  
"Well Peter Pettigrew sold me and Lily to Voldemort, who came to our house and killed me and her. He then tried to kill Harry, but for some reason that didn't work and he ended up dead or something. Hagrid came along, pulled Harry from the ruins of our house and comforted Sirius. Sirius then fought with Hagrid for ten minutes over Harry since he's Harry's godfather, but gave up in the end and gave Hagrid his motorcycle. Sirius is now running through the forest in his animagus form tracking down Pettigrew to get revenge of some sort," I explain.  
"Ah, so that's what happened. I was curious after Sirius made you switch from him to Pettigrew, I knew it wouldn't end well, but I had been hoping that the rat might have remembered everything that you have done for him," Regulus says. He then holds out a bottle of Butterbeer and gives a quick wink.  
For a moment I am defiantly reminded of Sirius, but I shake off the feeling and grab the bottle. When I take a drink I realize why he gave a wink. He's spiked it with Fire whiskey.  
"You are defiantly Sirius's brother," I smirk. Regulus smiles before taking a swig.  
"Yeah, but if I had paid attention to what he had been telling me sooner I would probably be alive, and you two might be as well. Sorry," Regulus says.  
"Why apologize for something that you have no control over? It's not your fault so don't worry about it," I shrug. I look back up at the screen and see that Padfoot has slowed to a walk and has his nose to the ground. He is in a muggle town and apparently is closer to the rat.  
"I hope Sirius doesn't get himself killed," Regulus whispers.  
"Naw, he won't be killed. He's too good at stuff like this. He graduated at the top of our Auror training," I say.  
"Yeah, but he is a Gryffindor," Regulus says.  
"What's wrong with Gryffindors?" I ask.  
Regulus smirks, "You all are reckless to the point of suicide."  
"Hey! I take offense to that!" Lily calls from her seat.  
Regulus laughs a little. His laugh isn't a bark like Sirius's, it's more of a soft chuckle, but there is plenty of mirth in it.  
"You're right, you aren't as reckless as them, but you have a temper that makes it pretty even. I remember some of the fights that you got into Evans," Regulus smirks.  
"Please don't call me Evans. I'm a Potter now, but I prefer to be called Lily," Lily says.  
"Whatever you say."  
I watch them for a moment before turning my attention back to the screen. Padfoot is running down a street towards a man who I would recognize blindfolded. When he is ten feet from the man Padfoot jumps into the air and turns into Sirius, who lands perfectly in front of Pettigrew.  
"Hello, Peter. Nice day isn't it?" Sirius asks. His voice is cheerful, but there is some ice to it.  
"Pettigrew better watch it. Sirius is beyond furious," Regulus mutters.  
"S…Sirius! H-h-how are you?" Pettigrew asks.  
"Not bad, not bad at all. Say did you see James and Lily recently? They told me that they are worried that you haven't been around lately," Sirius says.  
"I h-h-haven't b-b-been home in a wh-wh-while," Pettigrew stutters.  
"Really? That's a pity. So then you don't know about Voldemort visiting Godric's Hallow last night?" Sirius asks.  
Pettigrew gives a small jerk, "I swear I didn't sell them out! I didn't make it so that they were killed!"  
"You know," Sirius says his voice going cold, "If you had been away then the proper response would have been 'Are they alright?' not 'I didn't sell them out!'. If you haven't been home in a while then you wouldn't know about their deaths! It's not even in the papers!"  
Peter backs away from Sirius, who is now towering over him, and ends up in a corner.  
"Uh-oh, Pettigrew had better not start begging for mercy," Regulus mutters.  
"I know Sirius is mad, but…wait why would begging for mercy hurt the rat?" I ask, going over the current list in my head, which is already quite long.  
Regulus sighs, "Sirius has never liked it when people beg. And right now you are seeing the Black family temper in full swing. I'm lucky I got grandma Melania's temper, but Sirius has the worst out of our family, even mum and that's saying something. It's never a good thing to piss off a Black, especially if their name is Sirius."  
"Sirius! You wouldn't hurt me! I'm Peter, I'm your friend!" Pettigrew whimpers.  
This throws Sirius off who looks at the rat with wide eyes.  
"Lily and James, how could you Sirius?" Pettigrew shouts. A moment later there is a large explosion and dust and rock flies everywhere.  
The cloud of dust disappears and I see Sirius against the wall of another building. He shakes his head and climb down through the rocks to where Pettigrew was. He finds nothing but a finger and Pettigrew's robes. Sirius looks at the finger with disgust for a moment then he starts to laugh. He sits on a rock and laughs.  
"What is he doing?" Lily asks. She's wandered over from her screen and is watching Sirius with concern.  
"Lily he's having a breakdown. Think about it. He just lost you and me, finds out that the rat is the traitor, realizes that he's been giving Moony the cold shoulder for no good reason, and now can't even pin the whole thing on the rat because the rat has gone," I tell her, "I think he has a good reason to have a breakdown."  
"But laughing? It makes him seem insane!" Lily argues.  
"He's always been insane," Regulus and I say at the same time. We face each other with wide eyes. After a moment Regulus smiles and laughs.  
"I knew you guys thought that he is crazy! I just knew it!" Regulus laughs.  
Lily smiles, "Well there was this one time when he convinced you three to jump down a flight of stairs because you were late to class."  
"And we got there on time too," I defend my friend.  
Regulus laughs, "Is that all? When we were younger, I was about four and he was six, it had been snowing like crazy outside and I was sick, but wanted to go sledding. Mother said no, but Sirius…he ended up bringing buckets of snow in through his bedroom window and placing them on the stairs. When he had them completely covered he placed a pile down at the bottom so that we wouldn't get hurt. We then went sledding inside the house. When mother found out I thought that she was going to start yelling, but she saw how happy we were and placed a freezing charm so that the snow wouldn't melt."  
"That sounds like Sirius," my brow creases in confusion as I think of something, "Though what caused you two to fall apart? If you were that close…Sirius is loyal to a fault…."  
Regulus looks at the screen, pondering his answer when his eyes widen, "You've got to be kidding me."  
I glance at the screen and frown. Sirius is surrounded by a bunch of Aurors and hit wizards, yet he's still laughing. He doesn't even seem to notice that they had apprehended him, and he just keeps laughing.  
"What the hell?" I mutter, "I've only seen him act like this once…."  
"When?" Lily asks.  
"In our sixth year…"  
"What happened?"  
I face them and swallow, "It was after he had run away, and I don't think that any of us realized how much that had affected him. I mean…we saw changes. He seemed happier, but he also seemed like he was haunted somewhat.  
"He acted a lot more like…well like a Black when he was mad or upset. There was something lurking in his eyes. Well eventually Snape was being a real bastard and he kept going on and on, annoying and belittling Sirius. This was one of the few times he was trying to be civil to Snivillus and that seemed to make Snape go after him even more. Finally Sirius just spun around and told him to go play chicken with the willow. Sirius had also said something about the knot at the base of the tree. I found out because I was behind a tapestry at the time, and well…when I came out Sirius looked somewhere between pissed and terrified. He told me what happened and…I think you know what happens afterword."  
Regulus tilts his head to one side, "So let me get this straight. Sirius didn't tell Snape how to get into the willow, just to go get beaten up by the thing. You go down, save him, do that whole bit and find out that Snape, who has hated Sirius for years, blames him. You confront Sirius about it…Sirius is horrified to hear what happens and blames himself, something I can tell you that he's done for _years_, and you think that he purposefully wanted Remus to kill Snape?"  
"What do you mean 'something he's done for years'?" I ask.  
"Sirius has always been like that. He hates knowing that people are getting hurt and he can't do anything about it. That's why he became an Auror. If something happens and he even thinks that he could have prevented it he blames himself," Regulus growls.  
I can tell that he's mad for some reason, and when he grabs me and slams me against the wall I know that he's mad at me, it's that same look the older Black gets when you piss him off too much. Why is what I don't know.  
"Back to what I figured out. You thought that Sirius had tried to get Remus to kill Snape, so you ostracized him! At the worst time of his life you abandon him!" Regulus yells.  
"It's not like you or your family did any better! I didn't see you becoming all friendly with him!" I yell back.  
"Boys! Enough!" Lily shouts, but goes unnoticed.  
Regulus's eyes narrow, "I left him alone because he had you!"  
I blink in surprise, "What?"  
"I left him alone because he had you. I thought that it would be better if he was able to break all ties with the family." Regulus shakes his head and lets me down, "Y-you have no idea how much it hurt to do that…how much it hurt to act like your own brother was dirt. I-I…I couldn't let him get hurt anymore. He's done too much."  
I watch in surprise as the youngest Black sinks onto the couch and places his hands in his hands. He seems to shudder for a moment and when he looks up his eyes are glassy, but no tears have been shed. I'm reminded of the night when Sirius came to live with my family before our sixth year. He had looked so close to crying and mum had told him to just cry if he had to. Sirius had looked her in the eye and told her that Blacks don't cry.  
"I may have treated him horribly, but he's my brother. I tried to protect him, but in the end he was always protecting me."  
I don't know what to do, but Lily sits on the couch and places an arm around Regulus. He stiffens at first, but relaxes and we all turn to the screens.  
Petunia has found Harry and is feeding him in one arm, and reading the letter in the other. She seems shocked and doesn't even notice that her own son is watching Harry with envy. Vernon enters the kitchen and stops in his tracks.  
"P-P-Petunia, what is he doing here?" he stutters.  
"Read." She hands him the letter then places Harry in a chair while she grabs Dudley and begins to feed him. Love adorns her face while she watches her son, a look that had been absent while feeding Harry.  
"We have to take it in?" Vernon sputters.  
"My son is not an _it_, Dursley," Lily growls, her eyes narrowing.  
"Well if we get rid of him it won't seem normal. I'm the boy's only living relative. We'll take it in and give it the basic necessities, nothing more," Petunia whispers.  
I turn away from that screen, knowing that if I don't I would end up trying to break something. I look at the other screen and see that they've placed Sirius in a holding cell at the ministry. He's leaning against the wall his head down. A lock on the door clicks and he looks up. His eyes are filled with sorrow and self loathing, something I've seen in his face far too often. The door opens and in walks Barty Crouch and a couple of dementors.  
"It's time for the sentencing."  
"Sentencing? What about a trial?" Sirius asks.  
Regulus's head whips up, "He hasn't had a trial, but they're sentencing him?"  
Crouch laughs, "We don't need a trial with all the evidence against you Black."  
Sirius's eye turn to steel, "So you're going to sentence an innocent man without giving him the chance to prove himself? What happened to the people who I worked for?"  
"We've already got you proven Black. We don't need to waste time on a trial. Come on Black, time to go to Azkaban."  
The dementors grab Sirius and drag him into one of the old courtrooms. He is placed in the chair with chains, and they instantly clamp down onto him. It's a testament to Sirius's strength that he doesn't show that it hurts when the chains touch him. They are made to burn whoever is placed in them.  
"Sirius Orion Black, you have been convicted of killing twelve muggles and one wizard with a single curse, of working alongside he-who-must-not-be-named, for spying against the ministry and for betrayal of the Potters. For the previously mentioned accounts you are sentenced to life in a maximum security prison in Azkaban," Cornelius Fudge states.  
I look around the room and notice that the entire Wizingamot is there. I see Dumbledore watching Sirius with sad and cold eyes. There's no twinkle there and it makes me shudder slightly. That's when I realize that during the whole thing Sirius has been staring Dumbledore down. Silver and blue meeting and it's a clash. Cold sad eyes against fiercely determined eyes.  
"I've never met anyone who would stare Dumbledore down like that," Lily mutters. Apparently she's turned to watch the "conviction".  
"That's Sirius for you," Regulus chuckles.  
"To be honest I'd be scared beyond belief to have Dumbledore watching me like that," I shake my head, "Hold on… this has been showing Sirius, can it show Remus as well?"  
Regulus nods then turns to the screen, "Remus Lupin."  
The screen flickers for a moment then turns to a cabin in the middle of a forest. After a couple of minutes a crash is heard and the camera zips into the house to show a pissed off Remus.  
"Now that is scary. I've never known your friend to lose it," Regulus mutters.  
I shake my head slowly, watching Remus with wide eyes.  
Remus picks up a photo. It's one from when we were in our fourth year, and shows the four of us lying by the lake. Remus shakes for a moment before throwing the picture across the room. The whole thing shatters on impact, but Remus has moved on to destroying something else. After a few more broken objects Remus sinks to his knees in the middle of the floor. He picks up another picture. This one was taken by Peter and shows him and Sirius and me lounging around in the dorm room relaxing.  
"How could you?" He whispers, "HOW COULD YOU?"  
"Oh, Remus…." Lily's eyes have are filled with tears as she watches his shoulders shake.  
"Sirius…how could you?  
I shake my head, "Remme, it's not Sirius. Think about it, you know Sirius. He hated those people, why would he join them?"  
"He wouldn't. Remus knows that he wouldn't but Remus is also a logical person. He 'knew' that Sirius was your secret keeper. You two are dead. The only way that could have happened was if Sirius betrayed you all. That's the way he's seeing things right now," Regulus says. He's watching another wall that he turned so that it showed Sirius. Apparently he doesn't want his brother to be totally alone, even though there's nothing Regulus can do to help.  
I sigh and watch as Remus calms down just slightly, then turn to Regulus, "So, what is time like in here?"  
"Time? Well, every day here is a year on Earth. It's not too boring though, trust me, I've been here for two days already, " Regulus pauses, "However since there's really no need for sleep you're up for twenty-four hours a day straight. Magic still works here, and it is actually easier to learn here. Other spirits call this place the nether world. This is just one of the 'houses' in the world. There's one just down the block if you want to go back as a ghost."  
"If we go to be a ghost can we…."Lily starts, probably thinking about giving her sister a piece of her mind.  
Regulus shakes his head, "You two are already permanent residences in the nether world. If you weren't then you would be in that house. And becoming a ghost is permanent anyway; you wouldn't be able to come back."  
Lily seems to ponder this for a moment, then nods. I can tell that she's slightly upset, but that she's also curious about this new world that they're in.  
"So…what is this place like? From what you've been able to see I mean." I ruffle my hair, feeling slightly embarrassed, but also knowing that I have to ask. Have to give this guy a chance, even if only because he's Sirius's brother.  
"Well," Regulus starts, "from what I've been able to see every quote unquote family gets a house. It adjusts on the insides to their needs and never grows too cramped, no matter how many people are in it. If you want something, like Butterbeer, then all you have to do is go to the supply depot across the street and get it. There are no jobs and is no money up here, so you have tons of recreational time."  
I groan, "Can we fly? Or something? Granted I'll probably be in here most of the time watching Harry, but…"  
"He's a Marauder," Lily finishes, glancing over at Regulus, "I'm sure you've dealt with their pranks before."  
Regulus laughs, "I lived with a marauder for most of my life. I'm used to it by now."  
My eyebrows raise, "Used to a Marauder? That's not possible."  
"Want to bet? Life at the house of Black while the parents were away was the best. Sirius, believe it or not, is an amazing cook. Every morning was pancakes or something of the like. And the days were often spent just doing whatever we wanted. From flying in the house, to playing pranks on each other, and just about everything in between," Regulus's eyes grow distant before snapping back, "And then of course mother and father would return and the trouble would begin."  
"Trouble?"  
"Yeah, Kreature would always tell on what had been going on. Of course mother and father always blamed it solely on Sirius. To this day I don't know why."


	2. Would this count for an EVP?

**A/N So I realized after I posted the first chapter that it might be kinda hard to tell the difference between what's happening on Earth and what's going on in the netherworld, so I decided to bold the stuff going on with the people alive. The only time that it won't be bolded is if a dead person is involved. You'll see what I mean in this chapter.**

I want to say something, but can't. I don't know what words to say. Having lived such a charmed life when I was younger, I just don't have that experience to say anything.  
Regulus looks up at the screen and turns slightly pale. Glancing at it I can see why. The screen currently shows Azkaban and I can't help but to shiver. As an Auror I never really went to Azkaban, there were those people who were specifically for taking witches and wizards to Azkaban, but I remember the one time Sirius and I had to go there for training. It had been cold and damp and rather disturbing. The random screams of the prisoners was never easy to get used to.  
**"Welcome to Azkaban, Black. We've got a very special cell set up for you, and it's near some old friends of yours," the auror in charge sneers.  
Sirius doesn't say anything, but just raises an eyebrow at the guard.  
**"If I didn't know better I'd say that he was trying to piss the guard off," Lily mutters.  
"He is," I say.  
**The guard grabs the chain attached to Sirius's handcuffs and leads him up quite a few flights of stairs until the end is reached. It's the top floor and the top security section of the prison. Dementors are here consistently and there is no reprieve for the prisoners.  
"Here you are Black. Your very own solitary confinement cell. " The Auror almost throws Sirius into the room and unlocks the handcuffs with a spell and summons them to him, "Is there anything I can do for you? Warm hand towel?"  
"Bugger off," Sirius growls, his eyes turning dark.  
**I have to turn from the screen or else I might lose my temper. I know that Lily is watching Harry, Regulus is by Sirius and Remus is currently sleeping.  
"Hey Reg," I say.  
Regulus jumps, "What did you call me?"  
I think for a moment, "Shit. Sorry, Sirius always calls you Reg so I'm just used to that and-"  
"Don't worry about it. What do you need?"  
"What's a day like up here? You said that a day was like a year on earth, but…."  
Regulus glances at the screen and sighs, "The days are longer up here than down on Earth, but that's to be expected. It's not that big of a difference, an hour up here feels like six on Earth, but I can't give an actual adjustment of time."  
I nod, "Alright, thanks. Lily, I'm going to check out the surrounding area, alright?"  
"Sure. Be careful, and don't get in trouble James."  
When I don't respond she looks over at me, eyebrows raised, "James I mean it. No trouble."  
Grinning I hold my hands up, "Alright. I'll try."  
Lily grumbles something and turns back to the screen.  
I walk to the door and open it. My mind is expecting that blast of white light, like in the muggle movies, but it's just like walking outside from the house. There's a nice yard and sidewalk leading down to the street. There are a couple of houses along the road, but it's not like in London. In fact I feel like this is even better than Godric's Hallow. There are slightly more people around, but it's not over crowded.  
"Just like the neighborhood I wanted to live in with Lily and Harry," I mutter to myself. Shoving my hands into my pockets I wander down the road. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going at all and soon find myself in the middle of a deserted road with nothing but abandoned houses around me. I glance at some of the names on the houses and frown as I recognize some of them.  
"The Gaunts, Malfoys, Lestranges…" I trail off as I notice the name on one of the homes. Heading up the walk I glance in the window, but it's too dirty to see inside. Turning to the door I glance at the knocker, crest in the center just as I'd always known it, and grab the handle. The door opens readily enough and I step into a dust field.  
The interior is dark and the atmosphere is heavy. There are a couple of lamps and they're lit with a quick spell. The further in I go the more surprised I am. The house is lighter than I thought it would be, homier. The shield over the mantel piece still glints and sends bits of light into the dusty room. I look at the family motto and can't help but to scoff.  
"Toujours Pur. It meant something different back then."  
I whip around and am surprised to see Regulus standing in the doorway of the room. His eyes are sad and yet there's an odd coldness to them. It's one that I've only seen a few times, and only in one of the two Black brothers.  
"I didn't hear you enter. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, but-"  
"Don't apologize James. I know you were closer to Sirius than I ever was. I would be highly disappointed if you weren't curious." Regulus rubs the back of his neck, "The Blacks weren't always one of the Dark families. In fact we used to be right with you Potters, but…changes happened."  
I nod, "I know. I read one of my relative's journals from about two centuries ago or something like that."  
Regulus nods, "Well come on. Let's get back to the house."  
"Why aren't you all here anymore? What happened to your relatives who were living here?" I ask, curiosity hitting me full force.  
"Well…It pains the old members of the House of Black to be seen as having any relation to mother and father and anyone else who's a Black. They abandoned the house a while ago. Come on, we really should be leaving," Regulus says before turning to leave.  
Following him out I glance at the house once more and can't help but think about what a contrast this must be to the Black's home on earth. Even though I've never seen it I've heard plenty of descriptions from Padfoot.  
Instead of taking the major roads back, like the ones I'd taken here, Regulus takes a lot of back roads and alleys. I realize quickly that even though he's only been here two days that he already knows his way around quite thoroughly. It reminds me of the way that the guys and I used to roam through Hogwarts. Sighing I look up at Regulus.  
"Does it get any better?" I ask.  
"What?"  
"The…missing life I guess."  
Regulus shrugs and keeps walking. He ignores people as he walks past them and it's this time that I'm reminded that he is-was- a Slytherin. The way he's able to move through the crowd without being seen is amazing and I can't help but to wonder how in the world he manages it.  
Walking up to the house I notice the name in front of the house.  
"Home of the Marauders and family, to those who understand our solemn swear may chaos reign," I read.  
Entering the home I see that Lily has changed into a nice dress and is sitting at the table with a cup of tea.  
"Hello my Lily-flower," I murmur as I kiss her cheek.  
Lily turns her head slightly and kisses him, "Did you cause any trouble?"  
I laugh, "No hello honey, how are you? You automatically assume that I've been up to no good."  
"Well I do know you better than most others, "Lily grins.  
Smiling I sit down next to her, "Anything happen while I was away?"  
"Not really. Remus has a job, Sirius is just kind of…actually I don't know what he's doing other than trying to stay away from the door of his cell, and Harry is being fed and whatnot, but I'm not happy. Petunia is neglecting him and I wish I could turn her teacup into a frog again," Lily huffs.  
"If I could let you I would, but I can't. Now what we need to do is have some fun. I know you want to watch over Harry, but you won't be happy if you do that all the time. Come with me for an hour at least. We can go while he's sleeping," I say. I want to get Lily out of the house and out with me to explore heaven, or whatever this place is a little more.  
Lily looks up and pauses for a moment. When she sees that Harry is indeed sleeping she nods and allows me to walk her out of the house.

Regulus Black's POV

I feel slightly jealous as I watch Lily and James leave hand in hand. There was one girl who I had loved like that and she was killed right in front of me because some evil bastard thought that she was too impure to live. That was part of what helped me get out of the Death Eaters. That and I realized that Sirius had been right all along. As usual, big brother was trying to protect me and I didn't listen.  
**Sirius jumps as another scream echoes throughout the jail. It's going to take a while to get used to the consistent company of the dementors and the demented. He shudders as a floating fiend goes by and watches it with weary eyes.  
"No stop. Come on Sirius, get a grip on yourself. You're innocent. You don't belong here. Don't listen to the voices, they're just memories," the dark haired wizard mutters. He leans against the wall and looks out the window, repeating the word 'innocent' under his breath as he watches the waves.  
A small tray of food, a slice of bread and cup of cold broth, is brought into the cell by a dementor. Sirius makes a notch on a brick with a small stone before grabbing the tray and taking as much time possible. When he's done the try slides out between the bars and into the hall for the dementor to pick up. Why give them a chance to come in and torment him more if he can avoid it?  
**I sigh and look down at the paw print on my forearm. Sirius's animagus form startled me beyond belief when I first found out. Being the more superstitious of us, I seemed to realize that not only was his form true to his personality, but that it was also a marker for how he is. When on the field as an Auror, if you were a Death Eater and saw Sirius, then you should run the other way as fast as you can. If you didn't then you might end up dead. There's a reason why he was one of the best.  
"Stop reminiscing you damn fool." Standing up I walk over to the screen and touch it with a finger. The screen warps and I feel myself drop into the world. I glance at the door where the Dementors are at and sit in front of it, trying to take in as much of their cursed power as I can. I'd forgotten to tell Lily and James about this when she asked about going back, but to be honest I'm feeling slightly selfish at the moment.  
"So Siri, I told you that you'd end up in jail. Although to be honest I was expecting you to be in some sort of muggle jail for an overnight thing because you were harassing some woman for a date or something," I say, "Then again you never had to harass anyone. Too much charm and charisma. Well I finally met James and Lily the proper way. They're really nice people, and I kind of wish that I'd met them while alive. By the way they miss you and don't blame you so you should stop blaming yourself."  
I know he can't hear me, and I know that I'm not doing much for him, but if something helps him in this hell hole, then I'll do it.  
"I was wondering if you think that James would like to learn more about when you and I were kids and actually had fun? I told him about the sledding thing and I think he got a kick out of it. Do you think that he'd be surprised to learn that I know all about your animagus forms and what you've done for Remus?"  
Sirius keeps looking out the window, but he keeps frowning every time that I take a pause.  
"I must be going insane to think that you can hear me. I don't know what's going on with this, but I really want to help as much as I can. Come on Siri, give me some answers here. I need advice from my big brother."  
Sirius looks down at his hands and shudders as a dementor passes, "Reg…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been there for him, should have been able to protect him. Instead I was selfish and left, abandoned him to that place."  
My eyes narrow, "Oh no you don't. Don't you dare blame yourself for what I caused. Damn it Sirius, it's my life and I fucked it up, not you!"  
"Should have helped him. Should have protected him. Should have taken him away with me. Why did I have to leave him there," Sirius looks up, eyes narrowing as he watches the door, "Go away. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMNED BEAST!"  
I jump at the sudden movement and look up to see a dementor floating in front of the cell. I stand up and stare the beast in the eye, or where the eye would be.  
"_Get away from my brother!" _I growl. The dementor leaves and I turn back to my brother, who is watching the door with caution.  
"What was that? It sounded like…no, that's impossible," Sirius mutters, watching where I am standing.  
"Did you hear me? Is that what happened?" I ask. Shaking my head I exit the screen thing and see that I have about fifteen minutes until James and Lily are supposed to be back. Frowning I pace the room and think about what just happened. Somehow I had managed to make myself hear by Sirius and the Dementor. What does that mean?  
The door opens after a few more times of pacing and I look up. At the sight my mouth twitches into a smirk.  
"Do I want to know what happened?"

A/N 2: Wow two notes in one chapter, aren't you all tired of me yet? No? Okay then! Sorry that this chapter is so short, but there's some stuff going on that I would rather have it grouped all together. Let's just say that James gets into trouble as usual and Regulus ends up wishing for a gigantic baseball bat. Anyway I want your opinion on something. I can easily make it so that those in the netherworld can interfer with events on Earth, and easily turn this into an AU story. This is one of the few points that you might be able to decide what happens with the story so please let me know what you think.  
In other news I would like to thank a couple of people who reviewed my story.  
**bookfanatic01**: I'm glad that you liked the conviction. I wasn't sure that anyone would.  
**cute chick: **Glad that you like it so much!


	3. Mini tornado down aisle one

James, who was being dragged in by the ear, glances at me sheepishly, "Hey, Reg, could you help me out here? I'm kind of…stuck."

I raise an eyebrow and look at the woman holding his ear. She has light brown hair and bright blue eyes, which were currently held a narrowed gaze on James. She wore a light blue shirt and a beige skirt, and, in all, looked like someone not to mess with when she was pissed.

I clear my throat, "Pardon me madam, but might I ask your name and why you are holding James by the ear?"

The woman looks up and shock causes her to let go of the messy haired man, who scurries to hide behind Lily.

"Sirius? No…you're not him. I'm Dorea Potter, James's mother. My son was causing mischief, as usual, and I decided to bring him back. Who are you?" Dorea asks.

I have a bad feeling about responding, but the annoying voice in my head tells me to be polite.

"Regulus Black. I was Sirius's younger brother."

In an instant I'm thrown against one of the back walls and am held up there by magic. Dorea is watching with the glare of a mother lion as her hair whips around in the magically created breeze. Definitely not someone to mess with.

"Ma'am, please put me down so we may discuss the problem you have with me like civil-"

"Civil? CIVIL? After what your damn family did to Sirius, you dare tell me to behave civilly? How dare you?" the woman screeches, "When he came to our house that summer he was practically beaten! It took a couple of weeks for him to recover physically, and a hell of a lot longer to recover mentally! I receive letters from James telling me that you are being positively rotten to Sirius, who is practically my son, and you have the nerve to tell me to act civil? Like hell I will!"

'_Be nice, don't yell. Don't let your temper get the better of you. She's only saying this because she knows only one side of the story. Don't yell, don't yell, don't yell…_' I turn these two words into a mantra as she keeps yelling at me.

James and Lily look like they want to help, but are stuck on the outside of the wind vortex that the matron Potter has created.

"And you know what? At least Sirius tried to get away from those evil people! You just lapped up everything that they told you and accepted it without complaint! You never helped your brother and I bet you never wanted to! You didn't care about him at all!"

Something snaps and all of a sudden the vortex stops and Dorea is watching with wide eyes.

"Listen to me and listen well. I don't give a damn what you say about me, but get one thing straight. I tried to protect him, I did every damn thing I could in that house to protect him. But he wouldn't take it. Want to know why? Because he was eldest, and thought he had to protect me all the time. When he ran away who do you think packed his trunk? Who do you think managed to give him some potions to help him have some energy to get away? Who do you think sent him to live with you because they knew he could not live in that house a minute longer?" My voice is low and I try to stop myself from yelling, "Don't you dare say that I never cared for my brother."

Dorea looks at me with wide eyes, and she seems rather tongue tied.

That's when I've had enough and give her my best sneer, something I'd learned from Sirius, "I've had enough of dealing with you. Leave this house and don't come back."

With that I leave the house, the Black rage in full swing.

James Potter's POV

I flinch as the door slams shut behind Regulus. It was scary when one angered Sirius, and Regulus is apparently no wuss either. Sighing I look up at my mother and frown.

"I told you not to freak out and start attacking him. He isn't as bad as Sirius, but you sure as hell don't want to piss him off." I run a hand through my hair after observing the carnage that the room had gone through. A wave of my wand sets everything right again and I turn back to my mom.

"You might as well leave. Reg wasn't kidding when he said that he wanted you gone."

She scoffs, "So he lost his temper, how bad can he be?"

Lily raises an eyebrow, "Mrs. Potter, you've seen James when he has been extremely angry, right?"

She nods.

"Well, take that and multiply it by at least ten, and you have Regulus's temper on a good day. I've only seen Regulus become half as angry as he was today, and even then it was all it took him to not curse who he was yelling at. Please give him some space until he calms down," Lily says, being the diplomatic person she was. It is hard for me to believe that she can have a pretty bad temper herself.

Mom nods and leaves, yet I know that it isn't the last time that we'll see her today. She's bound to come back, and she's bound to do something that will either endure her to Lily and my new friend or will cause him to hate her for eternity. Which, seeing as we're all dead, could be quite a while.

"So, it's not even our first day here and the house has almost been blown up," Lily mentions, "I'd say that's a first."

I smile at how chipper she sounds and give her a hug, "Never believe in the expected in this family."

Lily grins, "That I learned a long time ago."

I sigh, then look over at the screens to Earth. I really wish that I could talk to my friends for some help.

Regulus Black's POV

I walk past the abandoned parts of the neighborhood, only glancing at the old house once, and continue past. I had to keep moving or else I would end up seriously hurting someone.

'_How dare she say that? She doesn't know me! None of them do! James and Lily are nice though, so the automatic assumption thing must just be a trait of his mother's._' Frowning I try to dispel the thoughts, but that's when there's a trail of black smoke and someone starts to walk along side me.

"What do you want?" I growl.

The man smiles, "What's wrong? Can't a dad talk with his son?"

Forcing my face blank I turn to him, "I don't care if you're my father, Orion, but you were never my dad. Hell, Sirius was more of a dad than you ever were. Now what the hell do you want?"

Orion's face darkens, "I would appreciate you keeping your manners while speaking with me. I am still your elder, no matter how much you disrespect me."

I scowl and start to walk again, "While I simply _adore_ chatting with you, I'm going to ask that you leave. I'm not in a social mood at the moment."

"Fine, but let me tell you something that you and Sirius forgot. That Blacks do not fall without a fight. We give everyone who goes against us hell. I have no chance to give hell to those who wronged me, but you do." Orion leans in and whispers in my ear, "Figure out a way."

I spin around, ready to throw a punch, but he's already gone. Letting out a string of curses that would make my mother roll over in her grave, if she had one, I start walking away again. Thoughts start to storm through my head and, after checking to see that I was alone, I send out a barrage of curses at a nearby tree. When the onslaught is over I sit on the ground and look up at the sky.

Lily and James had come to the netherworld at the end of October on Earth, so the evening sky is quite visible. As such the moon, stuck at the phase right before a full moon, was in the sky and slowly moving up. The stars, no matter if one was in the city or in the country, were perfectly visible.

"What to do?" I mutter. A moment later a twig snaps and a large stag walks out of the forest. I smile at it and wave him over. If stags could show complete and utter shock this one did. Walking over to me the stag turns back into James Potter and sits down next to me.

"Sorry about my mum from earlier. She's rather opinionated and I can't change that for the life of me. "

"The life of you? You're dead."

"It's an expression!" James huffs.

I laugh, "Sure thing, Jamesie."

James looks at me in horror, "You did not just…how…what…damn it!"

"There are some things that remain hidden and some that do not. Ways to annoy a James Potter were most definitely noticed while in the halls of Hogwarts."

"You're too observant, you know that?"

"Yep. Now other than apologizing for something that is not your fault what is it that you need?" I ask.

"About those screens in the house…is there a way for us to go through them? I mean, not so that we interact with the people on Earth, but…"

"I know what you mean. Yes you can. All you have to do is touch the screen and poof, you're there. As far as interacting with those on Earth, I'm not sure." I glance at the stars again and think about what happened this afternoon.

"What do you mean not sure?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure. Let's go back to the house. That way Lily doesn't feel left out of this. I'm sure she'd want to know."

James nods, "Absolutely."

We return to the house and Lily, who seems to have a sixth sense of when James enters the place, comes down from upstairs. After a quick kiss on her husband's cheek she turns to me.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

I blink in surprise, "I'm under control now."

Lily frowns slightly, "That's not what I asked. Do you boys want some tea, or should I grab some Butterbeer?"

"Butterbeer would be great, Lils," James says.

I nod in agreement and sit down on a sofa. When Lily arrives with the drinks I take a sip then clear my throat.

"Alright. Lily, James came to me earlier with a question about the screens. He asked if it were possible for us to…to drop in, on those who are on Earth. It is. All you have to do is touch the screen and it allows you to blend in with the world. Now I am not sure if we would be allowed to interfere, so to say, on Earth, but something that happened this afternoon might point out to the possibility.

"You see after you left I dropped in on Sirius. Well after pretty much talking to myself for a half hour or so a Dementor came. It started to bug Sirius, and I told it to get away from him. T be honest I don't know why this happened, but something tells me that it might have been because I've been in the netherworld so long that my magic has grown powerful enough for some people to hear me if I speak with enough effort."

Lily's eyes are wide, "So with each passing day we gain more energy here?"

"Yes, I'm not sure why though."

"I wonder….Ghosts in the Wizarding world are common, but not in the muggle world. What happens in the muggle world are apparitions of spirits. Ghosts. I wonder if they're people who have actually moved on, but are able to cross between the two worlds. I wonder…"Lily trails off.

James blinks, "You know, I hate it when you do that."

Lily doesn't respond.

"Yep, she's gone into her Ravenclaw mode." James snaps his fingers in front of Lily, but gains no reaction from her.

"Her Ravenclaw mode?" I ask.

"It's when she's figuring something out. The other house that the hat was thinking about placing her in was Ravenclaw, but figured that she had more chivalry and courage to be in Gryffindor," James explains.

I nod, "What do you think she's figuring out?"

"Dunno, could be anything really, but I suspect that it has something to do with the difference between wizard ghosts and muggle ghosts." James sips his Butterbeer. A moment later he spits it back out and glances at the bottle, "What the-how the hell did this become prune juice?"

I bite my lip to hold back a smile, but as he keeps looking at the bottle I lose it and just start laughing.

James glares at me, "Switching spell?"

"Yep."

"I really can't believe that you are like this. All I can remember is the prank abhorring Slytherin."

"Prank abhorring? You've really been spending too much time around Lily."

"What can I say? She's my everything."

"Wow…I think I'm gonna be sick."

James is about to respond when Lily snaps her fingers.

"I've got it! Alright, so you remember what I was saying about the muggle ghosts? Well ghosts don't just disappear. They can turn invisible, but they never disappear."

"Lily we know this already."

"Hush! Is it a trait of the Blacks to be impatient? Like I was saying, ghosts can turn invisible, but not disappear, but muggle ghosts will disappear before reappearing in an area. This must mean that they aren't ghosts, but spirits from this world. If that's true then people who are on this side of death might be able to do more than we think! Look at it this way, you were able to cause a Dementor to leave Sirius alone, and he in turn thought that he heard you. Hearing the dead is can be seen as being psychotic, but there are also events known as EVPs," Lily explains.

"EV whatsits?" James asks, eyebrows coming together in confusion.

Lily rolls her eyes, "EVPs, also known as an Electronic Voice Phenomenon. They're usually only heard on an electronic device, such as a radio or a tape recorder. It's something that the muggles use to show that ghosts exist. Another way that they do so is through an EMF, Electromagnetic Frequency, but that doesn't matter. Going back with what happened earlier I believe that Regulus managed to have enough energy to control what was going on. In fact I wouldn't doubt it. You see in the muggle world ghosts are known to do weird things such as moving stuff, breaking objects and even whisper into people's ears."

I lean back and think about what she just said.

"Well that makes sense, in an odd way," James says.

"What do you mean 'in an odd way'?" Lily asks.

James, apparently realizing that he's entered possibly dangerous territory, smiles, "Not that you're explanation was weird, but that the concept is odd to me. After all I'm used to ghosts and not this whole spirit thing. Add onto it that muggles can detect us and wizards cannot and it's just strange to me. Just an odd situation, not an odd theory."

Lily nods and leaves the room.

"That was a very nice save," I comment.

James shrugs, "After living with Lily for eleven years I think I know how to avoid having her yell at me."

"And yet you two argued all the time while in school."

"What can I say? She's gorgeous when she's angry."

James Potter's POV

I glance at Regulus, unsure about actually going through with this. He nods once, so, taking in a deep breath, I touch the screen. It's almost like walking into another room, only I can tell that I can't affect anything here. Glancing around the room I notice where Remus has holed himself at. It's the corner with the bookshelf built into the wall. He's got a blanket wrapped around himself and is reading one of his books again.

Walking over I glance at the title and grin.

"Haven't you read every book with Sherlock Holms twenty times by now?" I ask, even though I know that he wouldn't hear me.

"Come on Remus, why are you just sitting here? I understand being depressed, but come on! I want you to live!" I frown again as he flips another page, "Why the hell did I say I'd go through with this? I've been in that nether world for a shorter amount of time than Reg, how the hell am I supposed to do anything? And why am I cursing like this, am I back in fifth year or something?"

Turning back to Remus I try to focus my energy, but find myself distracted by the story that my furry little friend is reading.

"_The Hound of Baskertsville _huh? Why are you reading that story again? Isn't that the one that we managed to snag from you, cast that one charm, and write notes that appeared in the margins?" I look at the page and smiles when I see the handwriting at the sides of the pages, "Yep. Why are you looking at it Remy?"

There's no response from the werewolf, but he starts to read something out loud, "Remus, why don't you take your nose out of this book and come help us with this prank? Or better yet, why not come and entertain me? Signed by the bloody bastard who ruined everything."

I feel my anger flare up, "_Damn it Remus! He didn't do it!_"

Remus's head snaps up and he glances around the room, eyes wide, "What's going on? I thought…no, it can't be…impossible."

Blinking at the realization that he was responding I try again, "Remus? Testing, one, two, three? No? Merlin's boxers! "

"Alright, get a hold of yourself Remus. Reading this book has you reminiscing a little too much," Remus murmurs, "But that sounded way too clear to be in my head. What am I saying? I'm starting to go insane! Too much exposure to James and Sirius…DAMN IT!"

I jump back at the sudden yell, "Remmie? Hey, calm down. It's alright, it's going to be alright."

Remus begins to pace the small room, "Why did we trust him? Why? Why did they have to die? Lily said something about a prophecy, what does that have to do with anything?"

I glance around the room and try to see if I can find something, anything, that will help me with convincing my friend to believe me. I see a picture of the four of us on the fireplace and walk over to it. It's one of the few pictures that evaded his rampage, and I'm hoping that maybe I can do something to help Remus.

"Why would he do that? Why?" Remus keeps muttering.

I roll my eyes and focus on the picture, and, more importantly, on the portion with Peter in it. Luckily it's not in a frame, so all I have to do is rip it. Placing my hands on one end of the picture, and the other between Wormtail and the three of us I pull as hard as I can. A loud rip occurs and the picture is torn in half.

"Holy crap, that took a lot of energy." I feel really drained, much like that one time when we had turned the potions lab into a disco room, and watch as Remus runs over to the mantle. He picks up the pieces, and notices that Peter cannot return to the group because he was ripped cleanly from the page.

"James."

I turn and see Regulus standing in the room, he's watching me worriedly and I give him a half hearted smile.

"Come on, I think you've accomplished enough for now. Time to get back to the netherworld so that you can rest," Regulus says, pulling me from the room.

Collapsing on the couch I watch as Remus sits down, looking at the pieces of the picture with interest.

"JAMES POTTER! Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

I'm engulfed by red hair and breathe in the scent that is only Lily. When she pulls back she looks like she wants to yell some more, but also looks so proud, and I can't help but sit in wonder.  
I'm turning into Hallmark card.

I glance at the two people in the room and grin, "So did I pass?"

Lily's jaw drops, "This was no test! It was just to see if we needed more energy to accomplish things on Earth! That was a reckless thing that you did and you almost made it so that you were stuck on Earth!"

"What is she talking about?" I ask Regulus. The young man has started to pace the floor and is muttering under his breath, "Regulus!"

His attention snaps to me.

"What is she talking about? Being stuck on Earth?"

"If a spirit uses too much energy on Earth they will not be able to return to the Netherworld until they gain that energy back. Now since the timeframe is different on Earth it would take years, not the days or minutes it does here, to gain back the amount of energy required to get back to Earth. That's what makes a Poltergeist," Regulus explains.

"Peeves. So he was really a dead guy who came to Earth, used all his energy and has to remain there until he gets it back?" I ask.

"Yes and no. Peeves really likes to be on Earth, and he's able to travel back and forth between the two planes, but by making himself visible he gets stuck on occasion. So he has to wait a year or two to come back. That's why he's more powerful some days than he is on others. There are other things that affect how you'd gain energy while on Earth, but I'm not too sure about how they work."

"Interesting, so how long am I stuck here?"

"For at least a couple of hours. I'd stay a day just to be on the safe side."

"But, what happens in the meantime?" I ask.

Regulus looks at me and smiles, "I think that it's time that the three of us learn about what's going to happen in the future of our friends and of your son."

Lily's eyes narrow," How do we do that? Divination is an extremely hazy subject."

"No need for divination. Just need someone who is good at…acquiring objects they shouldn't be able to get." Regulus's grin grows before he gives us a wink and heads upstairs.

"What is he talking about?" Lily asks.

"I believe that he's talking about stealing." Standing up I head upstairs and walk down the hall. Regulus's room is marked with a plate as is Lily and mine, and I step into our room. It's painted like the one we'd shared at Godric's hallow and the furniture is the same as well. Stepping across the hall I knock on Regulus's door.

"Open."

I open the door and look around for the man. A closet door is open and a moment later Regulus walks out dressed in all black. What he's wearing looks like a copy of the Auror's robes that I wore on occasion.

"What do you need, James?"

"I want to help."

Regulus raises an eyebrow, "Alright, but here's what you need to understand. We're going into the Hall of Prophets. I know it's a corny name, but don't blame me. Inside is everyone's life written out in all the different ways that they can live it. The people who work in the Hall are consistently checking what's happening with what they have written down. If something happens that they don't have written down then the workers have to write down a new destiny."

"So our deaths are preplanned?"

"Pretty much. There are the occasional exceptions, but those are few and far between. Now the fact that we are going to break in and steal every scroll they have on at least three people, means that we'll be carrying at least sixty rolls of parchment." Regulus ties his cloak, "But we're not ready for that yet. We need more Intel, which is why you can stop trying to hide in the shadows Lily."

I turn around and watch Lily come out from the shadow by the doorway. She looks rather determined and I smile at that look.

"We want to help, and you're going to need our help to pull this off successfully," Lily points out.

Regulus nods, "I will, but I also need to meet with someone who will help me get the blueprints of the hall. I don't want either of you two coming with."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to travel to the other side of the Netherworld. Dark spirits live there, and it wouldn't do for either of you to be caught in that. You're too light and would be seen too easily."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a Black."

With that Regulus leaves the house and Lily and I sigh. A moment later and there's a knock on the door. Descending to the first floor I open the door to see none other than my mother in the doorway.

"James, I want you and Lily to come and live with your dad and me. I don't want you to live with this man anymore. I've thought about it all day and I don't care what you say, but he's a dangerous man and I don't want you mixing with someone like him," mom says.

I raise my eyebrows, "This is a surprise. Mum, I love you, but you can't dictate where I do and do not live. If I want to live here, then I'm more than welcome. Besides this is already my home while here. Regulus isn't dangerous, you just don't like him because he's not normal to your standards."

"I don't want my son mixing with a traditional Black."

"You said the same thing at the beginning of my first year at Hogwarts too."

"I was wrong with Sirius, but not with his brother! That man travels back and forth between the Dark and Light!"

I roll my eyes, "And? There are many people who quote unquote travel back and forth between the Dark and Light."

"James, please, do this for your father and my peace of mind. After what's happened I don't know if I could stand having them get a hold of you here too."

My eyebrows knit together, "What are you talking about?"

Mom leans in, "Son, listen to your heart. The Dark side wants you and Lily badly. Even here they wage war with the Light. It's a never ending battle. The Dark side wants you, and if they got a hold of you here and managed to corrupt you, then I know that the scales would be tipped forevermore."

My mother leaves me in confusion and I think about what she just said. If what she said was true than I'm not the only one in danger here, and this is just the beginning of a very long afterlife.

**A/N: **Hello chillins! So my computer decided to delete what I'd written for this chapter, so it's not as magnificent as it was (I'd really liked this chapter because you would have gotten a full blow account of Regulus's power and whatnot, but that is life.), but gets the overall point across. I've decided that I'm going to go kinda AU with this, but I'm not sure how far I will go. Part of the AU-ness is shown with Remus and the torn photograph. Anyway I'll update ASAP, but in the meantime please review! They make my day!  
Speaking of reviews, I would like to thank...  
**bookfanatic01: **Ask and you shall recieve! Thanks for being a consistant reviewer!  
**kaitlynnnx3:** Glad that you like it!  
**Tallie: **I'll try to add more dialogue, but it depends on what the charcters want. At the moment Regulus really wants a nice cup of coffee, Sirius wants to be let out, James wants a cookie and Remus wants a quiet place to read (the Marauders tend to be my muses.) As for people going back to Earth, we shall see.


	4. Trying to change destiny

**Thank you to narbiglarb for reviewing and alerting my story! Narbiglarb, here's your update!**

**Later that day**

I enter the side room and watch as Regulus practices his sword fighting. I only know a little bit about the practice, but then again I never really wanted to practice as a child. It's something that I wish I had practiced. I know that the other pureblood kids practiced and were well off in the sport, so it comes as no surprise that Regulus is actually very good.

"Want to spar with me?" Regulus asks.

Brought from my head, I nod, "Sure, but I'm out of practice. I haven't touched a sword since I was eight."

Regulus shakes his head, "That's not good. As someone who used to be an Auror I would expect you to be better at this."

"Hey, I was in Professional Quidditch before I joined the Aurors. I would have stayed in the Pros, but my team was disbanded because of Baldymort." I examine a foil and nod at the weight and length.

"A foil? Interesting. I would have placed you with a cutlass."

"No way. I hate cutlasses."

"To each their own."

"What are you using?"

"A Rapier."

Nodding I get into position and wait for Regulus to get in his stance. Once he's there it's silent for a moment and then the clash of metal on metal can be heard throughout the room. Sure enough my reflexes are rather slow, but not as bad as I thought they would have been.

"Not bad Potter," Regulus grins, "But you need to work on your footing. Don't flail your arms so much."

"Yes mother," I growl.

'_Come on James, you know how to do this! Concentrate, don't just screw around with the damn sword, it's just like dueling with a wand._' Gritting my teeth I focus on what I'm doing and start to improve.

"Good! Now keep working at it! Good!" Regulus encourages.

A moment later and my sword is in his hand. I blink and look down at the blade that is pointing at me.

"Good, but not good enough."

"Why are you pointing a sword at my husband's chest?" comes a high pitched voice from the doorway.

We turn to see Lily glaring at the both of us. Her eyes are flashing dangerously and I know that one wrong move and we both will end up on the wrong end of a meat tenderizer.

"Lily, this isn't what you think. We were sparring," I explain quickly, "Regulus won and was just about to lower his sword."

Nothing.

Regulus lowers the sword, "I wasn't going to hurt him. I was practicing and simply asked him if he wanted to spar. James agreed and we fought for a little. He needs some work with his maneuvers though."

Lily tilts her head, "I want to try."

"What? No! Lily you could end up seriously hurt, and I don't want that!"

"We're dead, how can we get hurt?"

Regulus shrugs at me, "It's only fair to allow Lily a shot. What blade do you want to use?"

"I'll use what James was using," Lily says, "What type of sword is it?"

"This is a foil, it's mostly used in fencing now, but was used quite a bit in dueling a century or so ago," I explain, "It's a light weight sword that is good for quick attacks. The foil is more for finesse than for actual power."

Lily nods and stands ready. Regulus nods and they start to fight. It takes a minute and I realize that Lily has fought with a sword before. The swords flash in the sunlight and I admire how my Lily-flower seems to move with little effort. Three minutes after the battle starts and Lily takes Regulus's sword.

"You were going easy on me," Lily accuses him. Giving a slight glare she hands him the rapier again.

"I didn't know that you'd done this before."

"I was in fencing before I went to Hogwarts and kept up with it during breaks," Lily explains, "So when are we going after the plans?"

Regulus nods, "A woman on a mission, just my kind of gal."

I open my mouth to retort when he winks at me and leaves the room.

"You really didn't know that I can fence?" Lily asks.

I shake my head, "No, but it is a nice thought."

Lily raises an eyebrow , but turns to the large pile of blueprints that just walked into the room. Regulus drops the rolled up papers on the table and starts to unravel a few of them. As he sets up he hums a song under his breath. I recognize the tune, but can't remember the name.

"So," Regulus starts, tone becoming serious, "There are five different entrances to the hall. The main entrance is out simply because they have a bunch of monitoring spells set around the door. The same goes with the two east entrances. Our best bets are from either the south entrance or from the west. The very last thing that I want to do is go through the air ducts."

Lily nods, "Yeah, that might not be too fun. What else can we do to get inside?"

"We could blow up a couple of walls," I joke.

Regulus ponders this for a moment before shaking his head, "Too much trouble and that will cause people to go looking. There have been a few break ins to the Hall over the years, but none of recent. Someone will play it off as a fluke in the spells if this is done properly."

"Well," I start, "You didn't mention anything about monitoring spells on the other two doors."

"They don't have any. Those doors are from offices, so they didn't place any charms on those doors since you have to walk through the Hall to get into the offices," Regulus explains.

"Are there entrances into the Offices? Other than through the Hall?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Maybe a window or two."

I nod, "Where is the building located?"

Regulus pauses and flips through a couple of papers, "The south office backs up to the woods, and the west offices are actually in the woods, they're connected to the building by a long hallway."

I lean back in my chair and think about the information. I then sigh and look up at the ceiling, still thinking over the information. Windows…woods…we need more information. I could always use my animagus form to walk up to the windows and look inside.

"We need more information than what these papers can give. We need to know work patterns, who is the first one into work and the last one out. Who might come back at night to complete something and who tends to leave things lying around." I return to sitting on four legs, "What we need is some reconnaissance."

Lily nods, "True, and I recognize that look. You have a plan."

"Yep. And what backs up to that building?"

"Woods, tons of trees around the place," Regulus says, starting to catch on.

"Exactly. So here's what we're gonna do…."

**One Week Later**

I look over at James and Lily and wonder if we're ready for this. After all we only have a week of reconnaissance and a few blueprints. Then again, we also have a marauder with us and a charms expert, so that's something.

James splits off from the group and heads toward the back of the building. Lily goes to the other side to wait to be let in, and I climb up to the roof. This is not going to be easy, but then again, what in life, or death, that's worth it ever is? Pulling out my wand I dismantle the wards and then enter in through a vent shaft. As I crawl through it I remember what Sirius had told me one time.

_You want to know something Reg? With how our family is, it's a surprise that we don't know more than basic thieving skills. I know what you're gonna say, 'Blacks are not thieves…yadda yadda' but think about it. We can blend with the shadows, we can pick locks and enter places that other people cannot, we're immune to just about all truth serums and imperious doesn't work on us. Have you ever met anyone who could be a better thief?  
_  
My answer had been simple. Why become a thief when we can make honest money and not have to worry about the law?

_Sirius laughs, 'Because', he says,' you never know when you'll need the skill.'  
_  
I shake my head and keep crawling through the duct. I know that Sirius was often the person that the Order went to if they needed "unattainable" items. He was also one of their chief fighters, and was a damn good Auror.

I glance down the shaft ahead of me and nod. Grabbing a bar above me, I swing my legs so that they go down first and then drop. About three feet from the grate that opens into the room below I jam my feet into the sides, slowing my descent and then finally stopping it. Stretching down I use a spell that unlatches the vent and, grabbing the bottom, drop down into the room. I hear movement to my left and glance over to see James entering the room. He raises and eyebrow, but is otherwise silent. I set the grate to one side of the room and then start working on opening the large vault. James allows Lily to enter, who begins to check for certain spells in the area and to break those that she finds.

"Any recordings?" James whispers to her.

"Just a couple of security monitoring spells. They act the same way that muggle security cameras do, but are less secure. I'm working on adjusting the images that are seen on when the spell is recaptured," She explains.

I shake my head as the lock jerks improperly. Closing my eyes I concentrate on what I'm doing. The dial spins and the knocks catch and click, allowing me to hear which number should be where.

_Come on Reg, you can do it. This lock is easy. Just a couple more turns…there you go! Nice work!_I open the door and allow the other two to enter. James and Lily are carrying the bags to place the life paths in and they start looking at the different drawers to see where the proper life paths are.

Finding Harry and Remus's, their other choice naturally, paths are easy. However, Sirius's end up being slightly harder, and it isn't long until we're all sick of looking around for them.

"What the hell? Do they ever not make destinies for people?" James asks.

I shake my head, "Not that I'm aware of. Every person has at least two paths that they can follow, and to be honest I think that most people have quite a few. Sirius's are probably hidden because he is quite unpopular with people, even dead ones."

"That's so sad! Why do people blame him?" Lily asks.

"What can I say? People love to have a bad guy and Sirius has always been a bit of an anti-hero in ways, so he can fill in the spot if need be," I mutter, "Anyway, I have a feeling that I know where to find them."

Running all the way to the back of the room, to all the dusty scrolls of those long dead, I find an area where the dust has been disturbed and notice that the scrolls are all marked with black wax seals. I grab them and run back to the others. Handing them to James and Lily, we start to leave when the alarm starts to go off.

"Damn! Damn! Double damn!" I curse, "Quick exit out the back way that James took!"

"What about you?" James asks.

I smirk, "Gotta give the cops someone to chase."

I wait as they leave and then start up the air ducts. It's actually easier exiting than entering and I'm soon back on the roof. Glancing at the sky I can see the Aurors flying over on brooms.

"Alright Black, give it up! You're on foot and we're on broom!" The head auror shouts.

I grin, "Then handcuff me!"

Before he can move I throw some powder to the ground, causing a bright white flash of light and start running along the streets, avoiding the roads that I know James and Lily were going to take. However I manage to get turned around and hit a dead end, and the Aurors right behind me. Turning around I see that their wands are pulled and there's nowhere to go.

"Ah shit."

**One Day Later**

Lily sits next to me, hot chocolate in her hand.

"So no sign of him, still?" She asks, noticing that I keep glancing at the door.

I shake my head. Regulus has been missing since last night and we're both starting to get really worried. He should have been home a few minutes after we were, but it's been a full day and there's been no sign of him anywhere. I look up at Harry's screen. He's nine now, and I can't believe how much he reminds me of Lily in personality and myself in looks.

**Harry walks over to the swings in the school yard park. No one wants to play with him because of Dudley and his friends, no one wants to go against Dudley. So Harry sits on one of the swings and starts to swing back and forth, having no one to push him or compete against to see who can swing the highest or even to tell him not to jump off of the swings.**"He could have hurt himself! He could have broken a bone!" Lily says, worry lacing her voice.

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry's head snaps up, eyes widening in shock then turning to slight fear at the sight of Dudley and his friends coming his way.

"Potter come on, it's time for Harry Hunting," Dudley sneers, his large pink face showing sadistic joy.

At the highest point of the swings forward arc, Harry lets go and flies off, lands, and then takes off at a run.

"He didn't, trust me dear, he's alright." James hides his own fear and crams his anger at Dudley to the bottom of his thoughts.

**Running through the crowds and the children at play, Harry feels glad that he is so skinny and so fast. Leaping over a log Harry runs behind the school and into one of the alleys. Once he realizes that the alley is a dead end he gives a groan of frustration.**Lily and I stare at the screen in surprise.

"Here we come Potter!" Dudley's voice calls, flying around the corner of the building to Harry's ears.

"Come on, come on. Think! What can you do?" Harry mutters, "Get somewhere safe, somewhere they can't reach you!"

Harry closes his eyes, muttering the same words over and over again. He knows that they're going to hit him. He can hear their footsteps nearing his hiding spot. Opening his eyes, Harry looks for a better place to hide. Dashing for the garbage can he goes to turn behind it, safety and being out of reach his only concern.

Harry blinks in surprise. He cannot figure out how he managed to get onto the roof. Looking around in confusion, Harry manages to convince himself that the wind must have carried him up onto the roof.

"Where'd he go?" The boys ask from below.

Giving a quick glance over the side Harry allows a small smirk of satisfaction at their confusion before walking away to try and find a way off of the roof.

"Did-"

"He-"

"Just-"

"Apparate?"

We glance at each other and that's when the door of the house opens. I glance over and see a very pale man enter the house, shake snow off of his head, and then glance up.

"Hi," Regulus says.

"Where have you been?" Lily asks, running over to him and fussing over how cold and pale he is.

Regulus glances at Sirius's screen, "Azkaban."

"What?" I ask, standing up.

Regulus nods, "Yeah, the Aurors caught me and had me arrested for a day, that's the longest sentence that they are allowed to give, unless someone kills another spirit or are that bad in their actual life."  
"We can be killed as spirits?" Lily asks.

"Yeah, it's rare, but has happened before. A day in the Azkaban here is like a lifetime in the Azkaban on Earth. An eternity in Azkaban is practically unheard of, but that is what awaits Voldemort once he dies."

"Why did they send you to Azkaban?"

"Because stealing from the Hall is one of the worst crimes that can be committed while here, and well…I was the only one caught," Regulus shrugs, "It's no big deal. What's going on?"

"Well, we've been trying to figure out how to change their destinies, but we haven't been having any luck," Lily begins, "You see, it seems as though everything that could change their lives has to be done while on Earth, but we only have a certain amount of time that we can spend on Earth, or else our power starts to drain and we're worried about being stuck. The other problem is that Remus, who would be the easiest person to help us with this, is being rather stubborn at the moment and we have no idea how to get him to listen to us. Every time that we try to talk to him, he can't hear us, and, unfortunately, we cannot figure out how to get ourselves heard."

I watch as the cogs in Regulus's brain turn and speak up, "I think I have an idea about that. In both cases that we were heard, when Sirius heard you and Remus me, we were feeling intense emotion at the time. The way that I ripped the photo was with intense concentration. These seem to be the only ways to make ourselves heard. I think that we need to make the environment more conductive to our kind of energy first."

"What do you mean?" Lily asks, confusion on her face.

Regulus nods slowly, "I think I get what you mean. I think that it might be easier to move things, seeing as that we can control our thoughts more readily than our emotions. Once we start moving things, and working on stuff like that, then Remus, who will be the best target, will start getting emotional and we can feed off that."

"I see what you mean. That could work, although it makes us sound like parasites." Lily hands Regulus some Butterbeer and then wraps a couple of blankets around him. He keeps glancing at her with some surprise, but does not intervene.

I hold out my hand and she sits next to me, "How are we going to do this? You obviously can't go right now, you need to get your rest."

Regulus scowls and gives a frown that seems so familiar that I have to chuckle slightly.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to go yet, James. I just don't know if I could do it." Lily gives a sigh and looks at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll be ready in your own time," I tell her, "So it's gonna be me. What do you think I should do?"

Lily gives a slight frown, "Well he's been working on his writing a lot, and that causes him to smoke. So I think that you should hide his cigarettes. How did Remus start smoking anyway?"

Regulus and I clear our throats and look away.

"_Boys_…how did he start smoking?"

"Well…"Regulus starts, "It's kind of Sirius's fault. He started smoking when he was sixteen and I know that Remus got the habit from him. So did I, to be honest."

Lily's eyes narrow, "Why would you do something like that to yourself? At least you aren't an alcoholic!"

Regulus mutters something that sounds like 'Not anymore anyway' but luckily Lily doesn't hear him. I do, so I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs toward his brother's screen again. I shake my head and smile. Sirius always has been a corruptor, though luckily he mostly is able to corrupt people into doing the right thing or for the better.

Clearing my throat I stand up and start toward the screen. Placing my hand against it, I slowly enter Earth. Glancing around Remus's living room I soon find the cigarettes and start to concentrate on it. I reach out, grab the box and slowly lift it.

"Ha! Yes I've got it!" The moment those words leave my mouth the box drops. I give a slight groan, but perk up when Remus comes running into the room at the noise.

"What the hell?" the werewolf mutters.

I narrow my eyes, determination taking place. Concentrating on this one moment I swat the small cardboard box and watch as it goes flying across the room. Turning my eyes to Remus I notice that his expression has gone from annoyed to total shock.

"What is going on?" he mutters, then louder, "Is someone here?"

I knock the box toward him.

"Is that a yes?"

Toward him again.

"Ok, so there's someone here. Do I know you?"

I knock it toward him.

"Were you related to me?"

This time it gets knocked away from him.

"No…Were you a friend of mine?"

Toward him.

"Were we just friends?"

Away from him.

"No? I didn't date anyone….Wait, were we brothers?"

I knock the box toward him again, hoping that he figures it out soon because I'm starting to feel the strain from using my energy.

"James?"

Toward him again.

Remus falls into the chair behind him, "How? Where? What?"

I roll my eyes, "Geesh, you have to form an actual sentence for me to be able to respond."

Remus frowns, "How do I know this isn't a trick? No it couldn't be. None of my wards were tripped and no one other than a Marauder knows where this house is at. What are you here for?"

"Something I can answer," I mutter and look around the room. The photograph that I ripped the last time I was here is still on the mantel piece. Walking over to it, I pick up the photo, and making sure to keep all my thoughts on it, carry it over to Remus and set it on his lap.

Remus picks up the picture, which contains Sirius, him and me, and then looks up with curiosity on his face.

"To remember? Are you trying to get me to think about what happened?" he asks, "Because I don't want to. Every time I do…I just can't."

Wondering if it would work, I focus on making myself heard, "_Remus, don't think about what you've been told. Think about what you know when it comes to the Marauders." _

**A/N: ok, I'm gonna remind everyone that one day in heaven/the beyond/the netherworld/ whatever you want to call it is equal to one year on Earth. So that makes one week with James, Lily and Regulus equal to seven years on Earth. Plus that one day, equals eight years, so Harry is now...nine! Wow...things are gonna have to progress a little faster, don't ya think? Also there is a reason for Regulus to go to Azkaban, and they will start looking more at the destinies in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	5. The way things work

**AN/ I'm so sorry this took so long! Hopefully the wait was worth it. To my reviewers, thank you! To anyone else who reads my story, I thank you as well. Enjoy!**

I sigh as I realize one thing. I'd used too much energy to get back to Lily and Regulus. Scowling slightly I sit at a table and watch as Remus sits there, staring at the cigarette box with an absentminded frown on.

The bookshelf where the dividing screen of this world and the eternal world is, shimmers and Regulus steps through.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Well, other than you coming over here when you should be resting? I'm stuck. I used a tad bit too much energy and can't get back at the moment," I explain with a frown.

Regulus blinks, "You what? James you idiot! Wait a minute and let me see if I can think of a way for you to get back."

"Well, how bout instead of worrying, you bring over one of those destiny things and I'll read through it, give you my ideas and we can work like that until I get the energy to travel back?" I suggest.

"You're going to make me into the owl here aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

I laugh at him and shake my head, turning back to Remus and watch as he paces the room, muttering to himself. Finally he just flings his arms up and falls onto his chair.

"James, I think I ought to tell you now. You're a damn task master, dictator and pushy friend. You always have been!" Remus sighs, "And why do I feel like such an idiot for talking to think air?"

I chuckle, "Ah, Moony, you aren't the idiot here."

Regulus comes back through the barrier with a roll of parchment, "Here you go. This is one of Harry's rolls."

"Thanks Regulus. Sorry for my stupidity."

"I kinda figured that you would have to learn through actual trial and error."

"Gee thanks."

"No problem."

Shaking my fist at him I shoo him away, "Get out of here! Go, shoo!"

Regulus leaves the room laughing.

Regulus Black's POV

I sigh as I read through yet another useless scroll. It pretty much says the same thing as all the others. They seem to say that Sirius either should have gone to Slytherin or I should have gone to Gryffindor. Pretty damn helpful now, not. I give a growl of annoyance before standing up and walking outside. I feel in my pocket for a moment and sigh in annoyance at myself. Looking up at the night sky I wonder if we'll ever be able to help them somehow. Some of the possibilities in the future are pretty grim and dark. With those Sirius dies, Harry either dies or is left on his own, and Remus is either sentenced to death by the ministry or killed by death eaters. Not exactly pleasant.

"Regulus! Regulus come here I think I've found it!" Lily shouts from inside.

I turn and enter the room as quickly as I can. She's holding open a really old scroll and it looks like it hasn't seen light in ages.

"Look! Read this!" Lily points out a passage.

_In the tower lies a death omen, waiting for freedom. Under a cupboard lies the lightning child, waiting for help. Outside of society lies Rome's twin, waiting for the truth. Bring truth to Rome's twin, who will free the death omen, who will in turn help the lightning child. The ones who have left are not truly gone, just out of reach._

My eyebrows come together and I start muttering under my breath.

"Do you get it?" She asks enthusiastically.

I nod, "Of course. It's brilliant! Whoever wrote this used synonyms that, though to be honest are obvious, not many people would think of! Others probably placed this scroll to the side thinking that it was rubbish!"

"Can you go tell James?" Lily asks.

I nod, "Certainly."

Walking to the proper screen I enter Remus's living room.

James jumps, "Regulus, don't do that to me!"

I smirk, "So sorry. Anyway we thought that you might like to read this."

I hand him that parchment and he reads the paragraph before looking at me with confusion, "What does any of that have to do with anything? I mean, lighting child probably refers to Harry because of his scar, but what do Rome's Twin and a death omen have to do with anything?"

"I'm going to explain this once, so please try to keep up. According to legend there were two twins, Remus and Romulus, and they were raised by a she wolf. When they were adults the two twins began to build a city. Yet when Remus scoffed at Romulus due to the size of the walls he built, Romulus killed him. He named the city Rome," I explain, "And as far as the death omen bit goes didn't you pay attention during Divination?"

"Eh, it's all a bunch of rubbish, slept through half of it." James shrugs.

"Actually that class has some useful information. Not on actual divination, mind you, but on folklore." I sigh, "I was hoping that you'd make the connection on this one. What's Sirius's animagus form?"

"Bear sized black dog. Quiet as hell, I'd even venture to say that he's perfectly silent, and will scare the daylights out of you if you're creeping around the castle and he turns the corner coming at you. Blends in with the shadows well enough to seem as though he's invisible. Never malevolent to anyone who doesn't deserve it," James says.

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

I groan and smack my forehead, "How can someone so smart be so stupid? Sirius's animagus is of Padfoot! The death omen! The black dog! Old Shuck! Black Shuck! Any of these ring a bell to you?"

James blinks, "So that's why Sirius wanted to be called Padfoot."

"No duh."

"I feel like such an idiot. So we have to have Remus see the truth of what's been going on? Well what do you think we've been doing!" James groans, "We're going to be doing this forever!"

"No we're not. But now that we know that this should work then all of us should be able to help now. I'll be back, I heard some rumors on the street and I'm going to check them out."

"I never would have guessed that you would gain info from the streets."

"What can I say? I did more than watch my father play politics and I was a Slytherin for a reason," I remind him. I give a smirk before leaving. "Lily, I'll be back later. I have some things I need to check on."

"Alright, but take care of yourself ok?"

"Yes mother."

Lily frowns, "I mean it Regulus. I've come to care for you in the same way that I care about Sirius."

"I'll be fine Lily. Promise," I say, then exit the house. Striding down the sidewalk I head towards downtown. One of the seedier bars in town, Billy's Sling, also happens to be the best place to find out information. It doesn't matter how high and mighty you or your contacts are, nothing beats information from a good bartender. Kristi happens to be the best.

"Hey Regulus! Pint of the usual?" Kristi asks as I walk up.

"Yeah, thanks. I'd also like some of the best of your specialty," I say.

"Ah, well I thought that you'd be interested in that. Go to the booth in the back, we're kinda slow tonight so I can take a couple of minutes off." Kristi gives a wink before getting another patron a refill.

She's right. Usually this place is hopping, but tonight it's rather slow. Sliding into a seat at the booth I have full view of the room, and my back is to the wall. Kristi comes walking up and I once again have time to admire her…unique way of dressing. She has on a pair of jeans that has one leg torn off, black leather biker boots, a black t-shirt with the sleeves torn off and the neck cut into a V neck. On one arm she has a variety of leather bracelets, some with spikes, some without, and on the other is an array of tattoos. She has a dark brown leather dog collar on her neck, spike earrings and a single pewter ring on her right hand. Her hair is brown and her eyes are blue. Other than her name and eccentric dress, I don't know much about her, and she doesn't know much about me. We both would like to keep it that way.

"So what's the word?" I ask.

"So someone," She looks at me pointedly, "broke into the hall of records and successfully made off with several destiny rolls. Since the only person who was found at the scene was captured then the Aurors cannot question anyone. People are talking, and the Aurors aren't disclosing what rolls were taken, though they aren't looking so hard for them. Other news states that there's a way to increase energy while on Earth."

"Really? And who can one talk to for this…possibility?"

"Not sure, the guy who told me wouldn't say anymore on the matter, merely said that anyone who is interested should avoid going to the pier at eleven forty at night. There's also been word about a book. It's really old and really valuable, as in powerful valuable," Kristi says.

"Really, any more information on this book?" I ask, tilting my head.

Kristi sighs, "You're not going to like it. Turns out that it's also a dark book, and I'll give you three guesses as to who owns it."

"Father."

"Yep, Orion Black keeps that book under lock and key and some of the best monitoring spells that the Wizarding world knows of, probably some that they don't too. Anyone who attempts to go after it ends up regretting it deeply. Successfully getting the book means power, failing means being caught and dealt with. Orion's become a killer since Walburga showed up," Kristi mutters.

"I'd forgotten that she was here. Old hag hasn't bugged me yet," I say giving a slight scowl.

"You know, going after this book would mean trouble."

I chuckle, "When is anything that's worth it not?"

"Point. So anything else tickle your fancy at the moment?"

"There's nothing else that I can think of."

Kristi nods and gives a smile, "Well good luck to ya Mr. Regulus. Hope you don't end up caught again."

I shake my head, "Aurors aren't fast enough here, and on Earth their best two are retired and in jail. I'm good."

Flipping the collar of my coat up and trudging through the streets my mind races. Father has a book, a powerful and dark book. There's a…something that gives us energy to say on Earth longer. And dear old mum has passed on. Choices, choices….

Turning down a corner I grab a hat and scarf off of a drunk rich man, give the scarf to a poor man and shove the hat onto my head. Keeping my head down and weaving through the crowds is easy, especially since people tend to leave others alone, especially those who give off a darker aura. I round a corner and go down to the pier, according to the stars in the sky it's right around eleven thirty. The guy should be here either now or in ten minutes. It's a careful thing, the trade of allowing people to stay on Earth longer than their spirit body allows. Some spirits have been able to manage rites and rituals, but most of them involve blood, a very much black market sort of item around here. There are others who say that the moon and sun have to be lined up just right, but the chances of that happening are slim. Hopefully this guy will have something a bit better.

"Hey, choo lookin' for da potion ta increase ya energy on Earth?" a guy asks, stepping out of the shadows.

My eyes narrow, "Possibly."

He nods, "Oooooh, choo some big fella! Gots da proper enunciation of words, eh? Very useful."

"Yes, now can we get on with this? I don't have all night," I drawl.

"A'right! If ya in a hurry ya in a hurry! This ain't no fake, an' it ain't no big deal. Unlike 'em rituals and rubbish 'em other dealers got ya doin', choo just drink da potion ta have da energy tha' choo need on Earth," the man explain.

I resist the urge to rub my head, this guy's speech is causing my head to ache, "Alright, there's no funny business with this? Nothing that will get me injured and you possibly in pain?"

The man swallows audibly, "Naw, sir! Choo ain't gonna be injured! Tested me potion on meself! Works like a charm! Please sir, ya not in ta 'urtin' little ol' Cass are ya?"

"Suppose not, so long as this is in order. Any problems with the potion and I will find you though," I tell him, tone even, "You can count on that."

Grabbing the potion I flip him a coin before turning on my heel and disappearing into the dark. I can feel the temptation of going to get the book from Orion, but I know that there are more important things to do right now, so I hasten back to the house.

"You're back earlier than I expected," Lily says as I enter.

"What? Were you not expecting me before dawn?" I ask.

She nods, "That's what I'm used to people doing. Saying that they have to go out, will be back later and not coming until the sun's just peeking over the horizon."

"Well, what I needed was surprisingly easy to find, and even easier to pilfer." I hold up a case of the potions from the man at the pier.

"What are those?" Lily's eyes widen, "Please tell me it's not fire whiskey!"

"I promise, it's not," I chuckle, "They're supposed to be potions to increase the amount of time that a person can spend on Earth."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"I don't know if there are any adverse side effects though, so let me try one and then I'll let you have one if they're safe."

"No! You're not going to do that. I'm sure there's a way to test it," Lily says.

"I know that you're fabulous at potions and everything, but this is the fastest way to tell," I explain.

"I don't care."

Sighing I hold up a hand, "Fine. Let's look at one. The smell and color should give some indication of if it's safe or not."

Lily nods.

I open the bottle and we both immediately get a waft of peppermint and ginger. Glancing at Lily, I shrug before tipping the bottle back and downing it in one swallow.

Lily shrieks, "I can't believe you did that you idiot! What if it's poisonous?"

I shrug, "I don't feel anything yet. That's good."

"This is bad! What if you're poisoned? I don't have anything to take care of it!" Lily paces up and down the floor.

"There's a bezoar in the cabinet in the bathroom," I suggest.

"Oh, a bezoar, and what if that doesn't help you?"

A shrug, "Then I'm in a great amount of pain until the poison is out of my system? There really isn't much that can kill a spirit you know."

"Still! What if this potion is one of the things that can?"

"Then I'll find out what it's like to die twice! Honestly Lily, I'm not all that worried about it."

Lily huffs, "You, James, Sirius and Remus are going to cause me to go grey prematurely!"

"You forgot about Harry."

"He doesn't have the attitude for it."

I smile, "Only cause he hasn't been in the atmosphere for it. Once Sirius is free and has had a chance to get out of his Azkaban stupor, you know that Harry's gonna be a marauder."

Lily groans, "That's what I'm afraid of."

James Potter's POV

I pace Remus's room and roll my eyes as Remus, who is buried under a mountain of his books, coughs again and ignores his cold.

"And you always asked why Sirius and I were constantly having to force you into bed rest," I mutter.

"He sounds like Snape. That guy would overwork himself until he had a cold or the flu." Regulus steps up next to me and shakes his head at Remus, "What's got him in a tizzy?"

"He's trying to figure out how Sirius could have been the secret keeper and not betrayed Lily and me." I sigh and wonder why Remus, the smartest one of our group, is being so dense.

"Well, you could always tell him yourself."

"What are you talking about? You know that I don't have enough energy."

"Try this, it's supposed to be an energy supplement."

I cautiously take the bottle, glance at Regulus, and take a swig. Almost instantly I feel my energy jump up way past what it had been when I'd entered Earth. I look at Regulus with curiosity and he shrugs to Remus.

"Want to help?" I ask.

"Why me? Remus probably thinks of me as Sirius's little death eater brother."

I shake my head, "Not if you're with me. If you're with me then he'll understand that your opinion is valuable and what you have to say should be listened to."

Regulus nods, still looking weary, "Fine, I'll help."

I nod, "Great."

Concentrating I start to feel a tickle spreading from my toes to the top of my head, and in a moment I can see myself in the mirror behind Remus, another moment and Regulus is visible as well. We're both floating about a half foot above the ground and so manage to move silently to Remus.

"You're gonna end up with a cold if you keep going on like this," I say.

Remus's head shoots up and his amber eyes widen, "How?"

"Hello to you too," Regulus mutters.

Remus and I look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, bad joke."

"You're not…you must be Regulus." Remus's eyes narrow slightly.

Regulus nods, "If you have any doubts about my alliance then take a look at the current facts. James is allowing me to work with him."

Remus frowns then slowly nods, "Alright, I'll trust you, but only because James does for some reason."

Regulus nods.

"Now that's all cleared up, we can get to the main point of this little visit. What are you doing Remus?" I ask.

"Reading."

I roll my eyes, "No shit. I mean why are you going so crazy? I thought that I told you to remember the Marauders as we were, not as what people have made us as."

"What do you mean!" Remus asks, raising his voice slightly, "I've thought about it and I can't think of anything that would make Sirius the traitor!"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

I sigh, "Remus, for someone so smart, you are an idiot! Sirius wasn't the traitor! He would have died before betraying his friends."

"So…what happened?"

"We switched. Peter seemed like he would be a perfect secret keeper, after all who would expect us to use him?" I shrug, "It seemed like the perfect bluff at the time, but by then Peter was already a death eater. It was nothing for him to go to Voldemort with the information."

"But….then that means…of course." Remus seems to sink into the chair and places his head in his hands.

"Listen," Regulus says, "you can't sit here moping and beating yourself up for not seeing this. You need to help Sirius. First thing to do is let him know that there's someone out there who believes his story. Get a pass to Azkaban, tell them that you want to figure out why he would do something you want closer. If they give you any problems tell them that you want visitation rights under article twenty two B, subsection thirteen."

"What's article twenty two B, subsection thirteen?" I ask.

"It states that if there is a person who has had a long term relationship of any kind with a prisoner then that person can visit the prisoner to talk with them. They will get a room that is away from dementors, other prisoners and guards. They will be allowed to speak without any surveillance on them and will be granted as much time as needed. These rights include any person who is a werewolf," Regulus explains, "Father was very interested in law."

Remus blinks, "Well, that's interesting."

"Yeah, and you'll be able to use that time to your advantage. Talk with Sirius and find out where he is mentally, I think he should be mostly fine, but those dementors have probably brought out a couple of his loose screws," I say.

"That's an understatement," Regulus mutters.

"Anyway, let him know that you're on his side, and then tell him that Harry is at Petunia's and needs help," James says.

"Harry needs help? And you know where he is?" Remus asks.

"Yeah, and it still pisses me off that Dumbledore never told you where Harry is."

Remus nods, "And something tells me that Sirius isn't going to be too happy when he finds out himself."

"Not one bit," Regulus says, "I hope you all realize that you really are his world. He considers you family, and he'll do anything for the family that he loves."

"I think we all have realized that at some point, I just forgot for some reason," Remus sighs, but then his face looks determined, "I'm going to talk with him. And it's lucky that no one but the Marauders knows where this cottage is. I can always live at my father's old place."

"Why don't you sell one of the houses to get some money? Then you'll have a bit for a while and will be able to eat," Regulus says.

Remus shakes his head, "You don't get it. This cottage is perfect because there are only two people who are alive and know that it exists."

"Three," I correct.

"Three? You mean that Peter's still alive? How?" Remus asks.

"That's a story for Sirius to tell."

"If you say so. Anyway I use the cottage's basement for the full moons and then tend to live at my father's place throughout the year when I have a job or during the winters. I can't sell the family house because there's actually a spell on it that no one can own it other than the current head of the house. It's something that was added onto the family home a couple of decades ago, but I don't mind. My parents sold most of the really expensive stuff so that they could try to find a cure or at least a way to help my lycanthrope," Remus explains.

"Ok, that makes some sense. Kind of like how no one but the head of the house of Black can go into Grimwauld place after it's been closed for a while. So if you ever need to use number twelve have Sirius open it," Regulus says.

A light bulb goes off in Remus's head, "Question, does number twelve have a lot of spells and what not that guard it?"

"Yeah."

"Does it have a sturdy basement?"

"We don't have a basement. We have catacombs."

"That's perfect!"

I interrupt Remus, realizing where he's taking this, "You do remember that Sirius said that he would never go back to that place? Right?"

"Yes, but this is just a backup plan for just in case," Remus waves a hand, "Don't worry, he'll be staying here for most of the time with Harry."

"Remember that Sirius will need someplace where he'll be able to get outside. He hates being locked inside," I say.

Regulus nods, "And I know that you're more tactful than that, but be careful when mentioning me. At least until I have a chance to talk to him myself."

"I remember James, and of course I'll be careful Regulus," Remus grins, "You two should take off before you end up being stuck here. I don't need two poltergeists, having one for a couple of months was bad enough."

"How did you know I was here?" I ask.

"Please. I remember what it was like living with Peeves. Now go! Shoo!" Remus waves us off and smiles.

I nod to Regulus and we both leave into the spirit world. First thing I do is walk up to Lily, pick her up and hold onto her.

"James! James you're back!" Lily shouts, laughing.

"Yep, and I don't think that I'm going to be leaving anytime soon."

The two of us sit on the couch and watch the screens. It becomes pretty clear that Remus is going to get his way. The people at the Ministry really don't have a choice in the matter.


	6. Discussions between Moony and Padfoot

**Thank you to my reviewer for the last chapter, The Fourth Bride. I'm glad that you're enjoying it!**

Regulus reenters the room with a bucket of popcorn, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, Remus is just going to talk with the head of the Transportation department and the DMLE," Lily says.

**"Mr. Lupin, I don't think that you understand. Black is in the highest security cell, and he can't have visitors popping in and out. Plus I highly doubt that he's even sane. He has dementors hanging around his cell twenty four seven," Madam Bones, head of the DMLE, says.**

**"I understand, but I also know that I have the right t visit him. We spent seven years living in the same dorm and ten years as friends, there are some things that I wish to discuss with him, even if he won't respond." Remus's voice is calm and commanding.**

**The head of transportation speaks up, "Besides, we don't know what would happen to a werewolf if they were to be transported through the wards of Azkaban."**

**"I believe that's my worry and not yours."**

**Bones gives a hint of a smile at that comeback while the head of transport is fumbling for a good response.**

**"Anyway," Remus cuts him off, and turns to Madam Bones, "Someone I know told me that I could see Black under article twenty two B, subsection thirteen."**

**Madam Bones nods, "You're friend is correct. Alright, when do you wish to see Black?"**

**"As soon as possible."**

**"Very well, there's an Auror visiting Azkaban later today to make rounds and be sure that the Aurors on station are not being affected too badly. You can go with him." Bones stands and leaves the room. The transportation head gives Remus a glare before leaving the room.**

**Remus gives a marauder-ish smirk then mutters, "Thanks guys."**

**An hour later and Remus is waiting in a lobby for the auror who is supposed to be visiting Azkaban.**

**"Are you Remus Lupin?" A deep voice asks.**

**Remus turns and sees a tall, bald, dark skinned auror, "Yes, and you are?"**

**"Kingsley Shacklebolt," the man replies.**

**Remus nods, "A pleasure to meet you. How are we getting there?"**

**"Do you know where Davencreek Port is? Yes, good. Apparate to the third pier there." With that Shacklebolt leaves with a crack.**

**Remus follows and finds that the boat they're using to get across the water to the island that is barely visible to Remus. As they board Shacklebolt talks about different things that Aurors have to do and how people are selected to work at Azkaban.**

**"Usually people selected for Azkaban are some of the worst as far as behavior and attitude goes. Those Aurors who have cruel streaks in them, or are conscious of a lot of Dark Magic. Those are the people who we do not wish to have out on the streets where they could potentially hurt others," Shacklebolt explains.**

**Remus gives a small nod, "Ok, that makes sense."**

"I think I remember Sirius talking about that one day," I say, "Moody had barely convinced the head of the DMLE that he didn't need to be placed on the Azkaban run again."

"What do you mean again?" Lily asks.

"When we became Aurors they picked a couple of them to do the Azkaban run. They would either bring prisoners back and forth to the island or would be living there as guards. Sirius managed to be the guard to last the longest there, three months. The DMLE wanted him to be a guard again, but Moody managed to convince them that it would be a bad idea because it would affect him too much mentally," I say.

**Remus looks down and his eyes widen slightly, glancing at Azkaban, which is starting to come into view for him, he seems to be curious.**

**"Is something wrong Lupin?" Shacklebolt asks.**

**Remus shakes his head, "No, nothing. Excuse me; I'm feeling slightly sea sick."**

"That's not right. Remus doesn't get sea sick."

**Remus moves to the bow of the boat and looks over the starboard side.**

**"James? Regulus? Can either of you hear me?" he whispers, "Well, this is weird. Moony can sense Padfoot. I can feel the wolf pacing and howling and whining. I don't know what to think, but I'm sure that there's something there that's still Sirius."**

**Ten minutes later and the boat lands on the dock. Remus follows Shacklebolt into a room that is on the ground level. There is a window that shows the outside of the prison, a fireplace with a couple of chairs around it, a wooden table with chairs and a vase of flowers. Remus walks to them and smiles.**

**"Oh as if that bouquet is not perfect," he says, "Purple hyacinths, a couple of Irises, a few pear blossoms, bittersweet and baby's breath."**

"What does that matter?" Regulus asks.

"You've never looked at what different flowers mean, have you?" Lily asks.

"No. Why?"

"Because then you would understand."

**Sirius looks up as he hears the door to the ward opening. There isn't a prison inspection today, so what's going on? When footsteps stop outside his cell Sirius tilts his head and turns to the door. An Auror is standing outside with a set of shackles.**

**"Black you have a visitor."**

**Sirius blinks, a visitor? Who would want to talk with him? Unless it's…no, don't hope. Just move. Standing slowly he lets the shackles attach to his wrists and ankles. Out the door and down the stairs, so many stairs. It's odd being in a space that's larger than his cell, odd that he's walking more than a few paces without having to turn around, odd not having dementors around because he feels almost…happy.**

**They arrive at a door and the auror unlocks it and pushes Sirius in, summons the shackles and then shuts the door, locking it once it is closed. Sighing, Sirius looks for the visitor. When he sees the man a slight smile crosses his face before leaving. Patched robes, grayed hair and amber eyes. Remus hasn't changed a bit.**

**"Hello Sirius," Remus says, voice low, but carrying across the room easily, "Shall we sit? There's a fire in the fireplace, and you look like you're freezing."**

**Sirius manages to croak, "You aren't mad?"**

**Remus shakes his head, "No, because I remember about the madness within."**

**"What made you change your mind?"**

**"It's a really long story, and I suggest that you get comfortable before we start." Remus moves to sit in one of the recliners and waits for Sirius.**

**Sirius closes his eyes and is still for a moment, then his head tilts to the right ever so slightly almost as if he's listening to someone or something.**

"What is he doing?" Lily asks.

"Listening," Regulus and I say at the same time. I look at him in confusion, "How do you know?"

Regulus gives a light grin, "You forget that I'm his brother. Sirius did this all the time when he was younger and we were playing hide and seek."

"Yeah, he's usually listening to Padfoot when he does that," I say.

**Remus waits patiently as Sirius seems to war against himself. He knows that it might take a while for Sirius to trust him again, after all what kind of person leaves their friend to rot in prison?**

**Sirius opens his eyes and nods, then sits down in the recliner opposite of Remus, "What's your long story? I'm listening."**

**"You never were one for patience were you?" Remus grins, "Well, it started about eight years ago or so, it was the December right after James and Lily had died. I was sitting in the cottage and all of a sudden I hear a voice that sounds like Prongs. I convince myself that I'm hearing things because I'm reminiscing too much, but then one of the pictures from when we were in our fourth year is ripped. In one half is the three of us, you James and me, in the other is Peter. Then, about a year ago, I start to get poltergeist activity. Prongs was visiting again. He and a friend of his made me think about what happened, and then managed to talk some sense into me. Made me remember the real Padfoot and not the one the media had created. I trust Padfoot now, like I should have since the beginning."**

**"You really do?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Now what do we do? Wait, who was the friend who was with Prongs? Was it his flower?"**

"Is that the best they can do? Call me your flower? It's so obvious!" Lily huffs.

"Sorry Lils, but you don't have an animagus form, and we don't know what else to call you." I give her should a light squeeze.

Lily frowns, a calculating look in her eye.

**"Actually, no. It was the Little King who also came."**

**Sirius's eyes widen, "It was…then he's…."**

**Sirius stands and walks to one of the windows. It's obvious that being away from the dementors for even the short time he has is doing him some good. He looks a little less crazy than he did before, but there's still something in his eyes that isn't quite right.**

**"I was also told to tell you that mini-Prongs needs Padfoot's help. He's still at Petunia's."**

**Sirius looks up at Remus, "What's wrong?"**

**"I don't know. I was just told that he needs your help. I'm not allowed to see him, and don't even know where he's at. I've asked Dumbles countless times to go see him, but he never lets me. Sirius, I want to help. So if you happen to think of anything that could be helpful, then let me know." Remus leans back in his chair and waits, knowing that Sirius will think of what to do in his own time.**

**Sirius paces for a moment, his eyes a light with determination, "Question, do you still live at the cabin?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Ok," Sirius sits in his recliner, "So what have you been doing these last few years?"**

"You know, it's always freaked me out how quickly he can change subjects like that," Lily mentions.

**"Oh, nothing much, just been working the few odd jobs here and there. I think the longest one that I held was at a muggle bank. I was one of the accountants there. Was a fairly good job, but learning about the computer was a pain in the arse, too many problems and glitches with it at times. Of course the one they had us using were far too outdated," Remus remembers.**

**"Computers?" Sirius asks.**

**"It's a muggle invention. An electronic device that can take information and store it. It's kind of like a file cabinet, but smaller and doesn't use paper. Instead it saves things on a hard drive that uses memory, much like a pensive," Remus explains.**

**Sirius nods, "That makes sense."**

**"I've been living between my father's place and the cottage. I've been thinking that I'll stay at the cottage for another week or so then move back into the city. After all, Dad's place is so much smaller than the cottage. I never realized that the place is really supposed to hold three people than one," Remus muses, "Though it's a good thing that it's so far away from most others in civilization, I don't have to keep the back door locked."**

**Sirius gives a grin, "Pity, just any camper could walk right in. I take it you still have those wards up though?"**

**"Naturally."**

**There's a knock on the door of the room and a moment later an Auror enters. By this time, though, Sirius and Remus had moved to opposite ends of the room, Remus had his wand out, and the two men were glaring at each other.**

**"Mr. Lupin, are you finished?" the auror asks.**

**"Yes, please take him out." Remus's voice has turned cold and he lowers his wand, still glaring at Sirius, who keeps silent.**

**The auror re-shackles Sirius and escorts him out of the room, shutting the door. Remus gives a slight smirk and flicks his wand to the ceiling. Straightening his robes, he heads out to the boat and follows Shacklebolt back to the mainland.**

**Back in his cell Sirius finds a surprise. There's a pile of blankets on top of his cot along with a note, yet the Auror doesn't say anything about them. Once the Auror leaves he picks up the parchment and reads it.**

_**Sirius,**_

_**Here's a little something to help you out until you decide that you're ready to leave. Just come on over to the cottage and you'll have a bed, food, and clothing waiting for you. I know that this can't begin to make up for the years that I left you in here to rot, but I'm hoping that you'll forgive me and allow me to help you with Harry, as I know that he will be the main factor in your leaving Azkaban. If anyone can break out of that place, it's you. Good luck, and I hope to see you soon. **_

_**Remus**_

**Sirius smiles at the blankets and looks out the window. If he's going to break out of Azkaban then he has to use all of his wits. He has to focus on this so that he doesn't become overtaken by the dementors.**

**"What is it that I used to tell Regulus?" Sirius mutters as he sits on his cot running his hand on the blankets, "**_**In a world of thieves, the only final sin is stupidity.**_**"**

Regulus smiles, "That and that _'Honor among thieves is the ancestor of all honor'_."

**"Come on Sirius, think. Stop moping around and listening to those stupid memories. Harry needs you," Sirius says, "Think. Think. What can you do?"**

**Sirius stands and starts to pace. He mutters under his breath and keeps looking at the bars on his window and on his door. As the sun starts to set and the shadows in his cell elongate, Sirius turns to Padfoot and keeps pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. The night grows darker and colder. The dementors reckless. Yet none of this seems to have an effect on the pacing dog.**

"What's he doing?" Lily asks.

"Planning," I say, "he used to do this all the time when there was a kink in a prank that we were working on and no one could figure out what to do. It usually has a pretty good outcome when he paces."

**Padfoot stops in front of his cot and jumps onto it. Nuzzling the blankets into place Padfoot curls up and stares out the window, slowly drifting to sleep. A flash of lightning streaks the sky and outside a storm starts to rage. Breakfast is fed through the bars and Padfoot wakes. Sirius turns back and grabs the tray, eats the food and shoves the tray back between the bars. He then takes the blankets and wraps them around himself. Transforming into Padfoot again, he stares at the door for a few moments before squeezing between them slowly. Once he's out he travels down to the ground floor and walks right out the front door.**

"He did it. He did it! He broke out of Azkaban!" Regulus cheers. He jumps up from the couch and starts to do a little dance.

James smirks, "Way to go Padfoot. You accomplished the biggest prank of all."

"I hope he makes it to Remus's alright. I hope Remus doesn't get in trouble," Lily worries.

"Lily, they're Marauders! They'll be fine!" Regulus chuckles, "I can't count how many times they broke into the Slytherin common rooms and pranked us. It was hilarious."

Lily glowers, "They shouldn't have done that."

"Oh come on Lily, I would've thought that living with James for a few years would've stopped you from being so law abiding," Regulus jokes.

"I can't help it. Being Prefect and Head Girl affected me more than Potter I guess," Lily says. Smirking as I sputter at her calling me Potter, something she only does when she's upset with me.

I finally just smile, "Come on Lils, I know you want to have a little fun."

Lily smirks, "What are you thinking James?"

"House wide Prank war," I say.

Regulus groans, "Don't do it."

"Fine, I accept."

We both face Regulus, who is looking at the ground. He finally looks up at us with a very Slytherin-ish grin.

"You asked for it."

**AN/ Ok, I have a little thing for you all. If you leave a review with 1) the meaning of the bouquet in Azkaban and 2) the names of the people who said the quotes that Sirius and Regulus (the quotes are italicized) then I will write you a Harry Potter oneshot with the main character of your choice. Can you tell that I'm in need of some ideas? Good luck to you all and thank you for reading!**


	7. New Home and Netherworld Problems

_Regulus Black's POV_

I wonder when those two will pause to realize that they really haven't pranked me much. It seems as though they would have come to that conclusion, but apparently they're too busy attempting to get at one another. James currently is sporting neon pink and neon green striped hair and can only speak in haiku.

"I will get you back  
Revenge will be sweet,  
Better watch your back"

I nod, "Uh-huh, sure thing Jamesie boy. The day you get Lily back will be the day that I will die."

James just glares.

"That's what I thought."

Lily comes stalking into the kitchen. She glares at James before sitting down and buttering her toast.

"Something tells me not to ask, but what happened?" I sigh, secretly holding back laughter. This is going too perfectly!

"James thought it would be funny,  
to cast a little spell,  
on the one who he calls 'honey'.  
How long it will last, I cannot tell.  
Yet there's one thing I know,  
In rhyme I must speak.  
He will reap what he will sow,  
Last time he did this, it lasted a week!"

Shaking my head I chuckle, "That's horrible! Sorry to laugh, but it is kind of funny."

The married couple glare at each other over their pumpkin juice before taking a sip. There's a flash of light and then they're both dressed as leprechauns. I blink before shaking my head and leaving the room. In my head I count to three before taking off at a run. Jumping over the couch and taking refuge from the spells and jinxes flying around, my mind races trying to figure out what to do. As their footsteps get closer, I make up my mind and dive into Remus's screen.

I stare at the werewolf as he paces, a book in front of him. He's muttering and can't seem to figure something out.

**"I can't believe that he actually got out." Remus turns around and keeps muttering, "Of course it's a good thing that the Ministry can't prove anything, especially since I was the last person to visit him."**

**Remus jumps as he hears a howl. Walking to one of the windows he flicks the curtain open and inspects the night scenery. When he sees a shadow the size of a small bear moving he opens the door to his cottage. A huge black dog walks in, fur dark as night, and eyes the same gray as its human counterpart.**

**"Merlin Padfoot!" Remus whispers, "Come on, in to the living room with you."**

I follow as Remus walks ahead of the dog and transfigures the couch into a large bed. He then rushes into the kitchen and moves around there, the sound of dishes clinking echoing into the room. Padfoot looks at the bed and jumps up. He circles a few times, making the bed comfortable, before lying down facing the fire. His eyes watch the flames as they dance in the grate, and I feel a wave of nostalgia flood me, remembering that he did the same thing at Grimwauld place.

**Remus walks back into the room, resting a tray on his hand. There's a bowl of soup, some tea and a small thing of bread.**

**"Alright, we're going to have to slowly build up your appetite. You might be really hungry, but if you eat too much it could cause you to be sick."**

I look at Sirius and smile when I notice that he will probably eat a bit of food before going to sleep. Glancing at the entrance to the netherworld, I quickly jump out.

"Dearest Regulus I hope you know,  
This is something we can't let go.  
You've gone against us,  
So we've gone from two to one,  
So go ahead, moan and cuss,  
You'll be pranked from moon to sun." Lily says.

I chuckle, "Well that's good and all, but I don't think it's going to work. Good luck though."

Lily smirks and looks toward the door as a knock sounds on it. Confused I look to her.

"Expecting someone?"

She shakes her head, eyes narrowing as she turns her attention back to the visitors.

I head for the door and unconsciously pull my shoulders back and stand straighter. Swinging the door open, my first emotion is surprise and the second is caution mixed with anger. "What are you doing here?"

"What, can't a mother visit her son?" Walburga says, her voice silky yet with the underlying threat of danger.

"Not when she comes unannounced. What do you want Walburga?" I ask.

"Don't speak to your mother with that tone," Orion snaps, eyes flashing with his temper.

I can almost feel their magic pouring off of them. They're expecting a fight. I pull my magic together while wondering if they're going to start something right here. I really don't want the house to be wrecked. Mother's eyes dart around quickly, taking in everything and all the while that non-smile-smile doesn't leave her face. I really feel like smacking it off of her, but get the feeling that would be a bad move.

I tilt my head up, "Either leave here, or I will force you away."

"We just wanted to talk. No reason for you to act like your blood traitor of a brother."

"That _blood traitor_ happens to be a better wizard than either of you, and I'm more than glad to act like him. Now Leave!"

Orion flicks his wand at me, but I block it with a shield before glaring at them. "Wrong move."

_James Potter's POV_

I come back downstairs to see Regulus leaving the house, hexing his parents. Before speaking I perform the counter curse to the spell I'd placed on Lily.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Apparently the elder Blacks wished to talk with Regulus, but he wasn't in the mood for a family meeting. I-" Lily is cut off by yelling. She turns to Harry's screen and automatically stiffens in anger.

**"Come back here boy!" Vernon shouts. Harry runs down the stairs and skids around the banister, racing along the hall, ducking the vases and other assorted objects being thrown at him. He dodges his cousin Dudley, who had tried to tackle him, and slides past Aunt Petunia, ducking the frying pan that she's wielding. Sprinting for the door the skinny boy who looks like an emerald eyed James Potter manages to escape the house of the Dursleys and keeps running until he's five blocks away.**

**Panting, Harry sits under a tree, "Thank god I'm so fast." He sits under the oak, catching his breath and watching the sun slowly set. He doesn't notice the dog that turns to the corner of the street, nor the way that the dog seems to stop in its tracks and stare at him. Harry doesn't notice that a tawny haired man with amber eyes walks up to the dog and kneels next to it. What Harry does notice is the sudden mass of black fur that is sniffing him.**

**"Padfoot, no! Back off, you're scaring him!" the man scolds.**

**Harry looks up at the man, "He's ok so long as he doesn't try to bite me. I really don't mind dogs, just not my Aunt Marge's dogs."**

**The man's eyes widen for a moment before he regains composure of his face.**

"Damn," I whisper, "When did he learn to do that?"

**"Can I sit with you?"**

**Harry shrugs and instinctively pets Padfoot who is already looking quite possessive of the young teen.**

**"So, what's your name?"**

**"Harry."**

**"I'm Remus."**

**"Remus?" Harry tilts his head, "As in Remus and Romulus?"**

**Remus looks at Harry in shock again, "You know about Remus and Romulus?"**

**"Uh-huh. I remember hearing about the story from somewhere, but I can't remember where. I know it wasn't at school because the teachers wouldn't think it appropriate for someone who's only ten to hear about," Harry explains, "Besides, whenever I think of that story, I think about red hair and bright green eyes."**

Lily takes in a quick breath, her hand going to her mouth and eyes turning glassy. I place an arm around her waist and keep watching.

**"I can believe that. Your mother was a walking mythology encyclopedia," Remus comments.**

**Harry turns to him quickly, "You knew my mum?"**

**"And your dad. You look remarkably like James, but have Lily's eyes. Though I imagine that you'll tire of hearing that one day."**

**"Never."**

**Remus smiles gently, "Would you like me to tell you more about them?"**

**At first it looks like the small speckled boy is going to agree right away, but then he turns hesitant, "How do I know that you're telling the truth?"**

**"Ah, you would have made Moody proud." Remus grins.**

I chuckle, "He sure would have."

**Reaching around to his back pocket, the amber eyed man pulls out a tattered leather wallet and flips it open. Searching for a mere moment, he pulls out a small picture and hands it to the boy. In the picture are a man and woman with a baby. The man looks like Harry, excepting the light brown eyes. The woman has red hair and bright green eyes. The baby, even though it was taken ten years previous, is obviously Harry.** **Harry looks from the picture to Remus, and back. He flips over the picture and sees a small inscription.**

**'**_**Remus-Know that you're still sore from your furry-little-problem. Here's a picture of my little one so that you know what he looks like when you come in. You'd better come in to see him, Lily's been asking for you.-James'**_

**Harry gasps, "You really did know them! What can you tell me about them? Please?"**

**Padfoot raises his head at the sudden excitement, wags his tail twice before settling his head back down in Harry's lap.**

**"What can I tell you about them? How about I start with James?"**

"Why do they always start with you?" Lily asks, sounding slightly upset.

I think fast, "Because they're saving the best for last Lils."

She seems content with that.

**"James was…boisterous, would be a good word for him. He always loved having something to do, someone to talk to and somewhere to go. Not to mention someone to prank, but I'll get back to that. He loved anything that was red in color, had to deal with Gryffindor or anything that involved Quidditch. He was a bit obsessive of that sport. Then again, he had good reason to be. James was the best chaser that this school had ever seen. Once he was a sixth year he became Quidditch captain, and finished the last two years of school with dual Quidditch cups," Remus says, "James's best subject in school was transfiguration and he chased after Lily's heart since his third year."**

**"When did they finally start dating?" Harry asks, looking oddly hesitant.**

**"Sometime during seventh year." Remus grins, "James couldn't quite figure out how to properly ask her until then."**

"Understatement."

"Hey!"

**"What-what about mum?" Harry keeps petting Padfoot, looking up at Remus once in a while.**

**"Lily had quite the temper. She was a prefect in school from fifth year until seventh year when she became Head Girl. The brightest witch in school she excelled in charms and potions. Everyone knew to avoid her after she'd had an argument with James. She wasn't as inclined towards Quidditch as James was, but she didn't mind flying for fun. She was a really good woman, and became a healer for the Aurors. She wanted to be close to the action, but didn't want to be a full fledged Auror, especially since that would use her charms and potions more. Lily had a strong sense of right and wrong, and she did not tolerate bullying."**

**Harry nods, but then looks up, his eyes wide and scared.**

Lily's eyes widen as well, "What's going on? What's wrong baby?"

**Padfoot raises his head, to look where Harry is staring at and is instantly on his feet, hackles raised and growling.**

**Vernon Dursley is waddling toward the small group, his face quickly turning from red to puce and then to a ruddy purple. A vein throbs in his temple and his barely visible eyes narrow.**

**"You'd better get over here boy! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Vernon says, spraying spit everywhere.**

**"Who are you?" Remus asks. He was still sitting, but his whole body was tense and his voice had a clipped edge to it.**

"Walrus better watch it," I mutter, "Remus only uses that tone of voice when he's really pissed off."

**Vernon starts, just now realizing that Remus was there, "I don't see why that's any of your business!"**

**"Actually it is my business when I think that some youth might be in trouble."**

**"Well this is my nephew, and I'll thank you to not decide if I'm allowed to take him home or not!"**

**Meanwhile Harry had stood up and gotten as close to the tree's trunk as he could. He knew what Vernon would do if he disobeyed, but Remus could tell him about his parents, something the Dursleys had never done.**

**Remus frowns, "Too bad. I don't think you have the brain cells to decide that."**

**Vernon sneers, "And you have no legal authority over me."**

**"He might not, but I do."**

**The two men turn in surprise at the new voice, Remus looking like he wanted to hit something, or someone, and Vernon looking like he was going to yell, again.**

**Sirius was glaring at Vernon, his gray eyes dark and cold. Since he still hadn't recovered from Azkaban he was still a frightful sight, but it was obvious that he'd been able to take a shower and cut his hair. He was dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt of the same color. He had on boots that looked like they'd seen better days, but overall, he looked more like Sirius than he had in a long time.**

**"And who," here Vernon seems to mentally appraise Sirius, "are you?"**

**Sirius smirks, "I'm his godfather."**

**"He doesn't have a godfather!" Vernon laughs.**

**"Wanna bet?" An eyebrow raises.**

"You know what I just noticed?" Lily asks, "Sirius doesn't have any grays."

"Well he is only twenty nine."

"Yeah, but with everything that he's been through? I mean, being an Auror, fighting Voldemort and then being in Azkaban for nine years can't have been too stress free."

I think about it then shrug.

**"How do I even know you're telling the truth?"**

**Sirius steps up, so that there are only inches between the two, "Because, at James and Lily's wedding, the only reason that you didn't ruin it for them is because I threatened you. You'd been flabbergasted then, and I'd told you that I took being best man very seriously. I'm going to tell you right now, if you were scared of me then, you should be terrified now."**

**"And why is that?"**

**Sirius leans in closer and whispers in his ear, "Because I'd kill for that kid any day."**

**Vernon pales remarkably. He nods, "Fine, you can have the brat." The large man then waddles away as fast as his hammocks would carry him.**

**Remus sighs and rolls his eyes, "You couldn't resist, could you Sirius?"**

**Harry looks at the new man, "Who are you? And were you telling the truth?"**

**Sirius looks at Harry, his eyes lightening and face softening enough to look like he'd gained five years of his life back.**

**"Harry, I would never lie to you about something like this."**

**Harry stares into Sirius's eyes for a while before nodding. Sirius glances around before turning back into Padfoot.**

**"Woah."**

**Remus chuckles, "I forgot to mention that bit."**

**Padfoot gives him a look that clearly says 'And you're the smart one?'**

**"Wait, what happens to me now?" Harry asks.**

**"Well cub, that is up to you. You're more than welcome to live with us if you'd like."**

**Harry looks at the pair. Padfoot giving him puppy eyes and Remus watching with nothing but patients and a smile. He glances at where Vernon had left, then back to the pair, and then back again. When he looks at the man and humongous dog there's a smile on his face and he nods.**

Lily smiles and does a little jig, "I can't believe that he's left them! He's away from those dratted people!"

I laugh at her excitement before snagging her arms and spinning around in a circle in the room. To be frank, I feel the same elation that she does and can't wipe the smile from my face.

The door bangs open and then closed. Thus our happy bubble is knocked at. Starting at the sound we both walk toward the front door to see Regulus sitting at the bottom, his back against the wood.

"Regulus?" I ask, "What's going on?"

Regulus looks up, "There's a problem. It's started."

"What's started?"

"The battle for control of the Netherworld."

**AN/ Sorry this has taken so long, but I have been trying to figure out what to write but, inspiration hasn't been readily coming. I know what I want to do in the end, but how to get there is the problem. Please review. I know I ask you all to do that every chapter, but it does feel nice to know what someone thinks. Alerts and story favorites are nice, but reviews are nicer. Tank ou to everyone who is reading and has not given up on this story because of the delay.**


	8. Battle of Butcher Knife

_Regulus Black's POV  
"There's a problem. It's started."  
"What's started?"  
"The battle for control of the Netherworld."_

I watch as Lily turns pale and sinks into a nearby chair. James's eyes widen and he looks worried. Granted they might not know the exact extent of what those words are, but they know what battle is like, and they can obviously deduct what this means for them.

"It's started, and I don't know how we're going to be affected."

James clears his throat, "Who's fighting exactly?"

I give a tired chuckle, "I'll give you three guesses who. We know both sides extremely well."

"Don't tell me that," Lily says, "the Potters and the Blacks are the main instigators."

"No, but they are major players in this. In fact the Potters and the Blacks are supplying major firepower to both sides of this thing. It's kind of annoying and we're in need of a scorecard to be honest. After all both families have good and bad people in them and they have, obviously, gone to their preferred side." I stand from my position and walk into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass, it gets filled with water and I slowly sip it.

James follows me and leans against the table, "How will this affect the people on Earth?"

"That's the thing," I nod, "We don't know. Some of the other spirits have been trying to figure that out, but it's not exactly easy to do. After all, there's only an extent of which Earth can be affected if the battles are kept in the Netherworld, but…."

"If the battles went onto Earth it could affect people," Lily says, her voice coming from the doorway. It's soft and delicate, yet there's an undeniable power that laces the undercurrent. There's that edge to it that shows her willingness to fight.

I nod slowly, "Yes. There are some…some people who want the evil that is on Earth to take over. They want it to spread and destroy. These people are relying on Voldemort."

"But he's dead!" James exclaims.

Lily shakes her head, "I don't think that he is James. If he was dead, why haven't we heard about it already? There would have been some sort of news."

James frowns, "You mean that _thing_ is still on Earth? Where our son is?"

"It's the only explanation. But right now, we have other things to worry about. The people who want evil to take over have to gain control here first. It's going to be tough, but, much like on Earth with your Order of the Phoenix, there's going to be a group meeting up here," I explain, "They're going to get together tonight."

James and Lily look at each other, silently communicating. After a minute they nod and turn to me, determination set in their eyes.

"Do we know how hard this is going to be?" James asks.

"No, but we will."

Lily clears her throat, "You still didn't tell us who the main…generals I guess you'd call them, are in this."

I sigh, "Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are leading the two armies. They're both equally powered. Godric Gryffindor is a light blood mage while Salazar Slytherin is a dark blood mage. This fight is going to be difficult and-"

I'm cut off by a rapping at the door. James and I walk toward the door, wands pulled and take opposite sides of the hall. He uses a charm that lets us see who is on the other side. A cloaked figure stands on the stoop, nervously fidgeting with the handle of her wand. The only way I can tell is because her fingernails have a French manicure on them. I nod at James and he glances at Lily before returning his attention to the door.

"Who are you?" James asks, voice strong and much like the one he used while working a job.

The figure jumps in shock.

"Not a Slytherin," I mutter.

"James, it's me," the woman says and looks up long enough for us to see under her hood. I give a soft growl and feel my annoyance creep up.

"Prove it! Why do I have a scar on my right knee?" James asks.

The woman chuckles, "That's where the wood embedded from some of your accidental magic when you were five. You were upset that I'd said you couldn't have a new broom and accidentally blew up your old one. You were more upset about the broom being ruined than the foot long piece of wood that was sticking out from your body."

James nods and takes the charm off the door. I drop the wards on the entrance and unlock the door. James allows his mother to enter and takes her cloak. I close and lock the door again, replacing the wards before turning around back toward the kitchen.

"Still here then?" she mutters.

I merely glance over my shoulder, "I live here, so get over it."

"James, I don't think you should be living with him. After all there's a war going on, and do you know what side his parents are on?" her voice gests softer as I head upstairs. Shutting my door I stand there for a moment before throwing a bludgeoning hex at the wall. Sirius was right, this_ is_ therapeutic. After throwing a couple of hexes at the wall, I catch my breath and repair it. Shaking my head I turn to my desk and pull out a couple of maps. A flick of the wand and the radio turns on.

_"Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my week-end lover but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again."_

I'm startled by the song and think back to when I was at Hogwarts.

_'Reg! What are you doing?' she asks, laughter in her voice as we run down the empty corridor. It's the middle of the night and, though we aren't supposed to be out, she's following me. Her hand holds mine as she laughs again._

_'Reg! Where are we going?' she asks._

_I look back at her and just grin. Her auburn hair trails behind her and her hazel eyes are shining with excitement. I slow down and hold a finger to my lips, and she stifles her giggles. Creeping to a door, I open it and we walk outside onto the dark grounds. Though there's no moon out, we can see perfectly because of the sheer number of stars in the sky. Walking hand in hand across the grounds, we head toward the woods that are just beyond the Whomping Willow. I follow a hardly used path, keeping my hand in hers. Soon, though, I stop us._

_'What?' she asks again._

_I chuckle, 'Someone's impatient aren't they? Let me cover your eyes.'_

_She eyes me with amusement and nods. I step behind her and place my hands over her eyes gently._

_'Now walk,' I whisper in her ear. We walk for about twenty feet before ending up in an enclosed field. When I pull my hands from her eyes she gasps, then turns around and gives me a kiss._

_'Reg, this is beautiful!' she whispers, 'thank you for showing me!'_

Shaking my head, I clear the memory and get back to gazing at the map. The Netherworld is larger than people would like to think. It takes up about the same amount of space that Earth does, and the people are just as diverse. The only odd thing is that there are no muggles in this world. They go to a separate place. Heaven and Hell are the two planes that their world is split into. Personally, I like it better here, that Hell place just sounds menacing and barbaric.

Shaking my head I try to find a place where Slytherin might keep his army meetings at. Gryffindor is going to have them around the 'light' section, probably in the Arbortorium.  
Sighing I run a hand through my hair and start to mark areas where I know that they won't hold the meetings and where they won't keep their main base. A knock sounds at my door and I wave it open.

"Regulus," Lily's voice sounds, "I was wondering if you could help me with something. I have an idea but I don't know if it will work."

"Hm? What do you need help with?" I ask, keeping enough of my attention on her so that I can help her, yet work on my project at the same time.

"Can someone gain a magical ability while in the Netherworld?" she asks, "For instance could someone become an animagus while here?"

This causes me to look up and I raise an eyebrow at her, "You want to become an animagus?"

"What? No! It was just an example!" Lily says, frown on her face, "Why would you think that?"

"Because," I lean against my table, "You are one horrible liar. And that's saying something because I know some pretty bad liars."

The red head places her hands on her hips, "So what gave me away?"

"Your eyes widened when I asked if you wanted to be an animagus. Not too much, but they widened enough that someone who is used to reading faces would be able to tell," I explain with a shrug, "Yes it's possible, but it isn't any easier. Luckily you have two people who are animagi with you."

"Two? You're an animagus?"

"Yeah."

"What's your form?"

I jump right at her, shifting as I do so, and land on four legs right in front of her. I twist around her legs and purr. She picks me up and looks me in the eyes.

"A cat, how appropriate. I always thought that as similar that you and Sirius are, that you are two different animals so to speak," Lily says.

I purr again and snuggle into her arms, enjoying the body heat she's giving off. She heads out of my room and down the stairs. As we pass one of the hall mirrors I catch a look at myself in the mirror and feel pride at how neatly my coat is lying down. My fur is black like my hair, but there is a small spot of white right by my right eye. My eyes are the blue grey of my human eyes, and have the same almond shape.

"James, I need to tell you something!" Lily calls out.

James's head pokes out of the kitchen, "Where'd the cat come from?"

I leap from her arms and walk into the kitchen, turning back into a human when I reach the fridge and grab a butter beer.

"You better not get that close to my wife's breasts again Black," James growls.

I smirk at him, "Didn't hear her complaining."

James growls again, but turns to Lily, "What did you need honey?"

"I want to become an animagus."

James blinks in surprise, "Alright then.'

_James Potter's POV_

I watch as Lily meditates. She's gone all out for this thing. Apparently she had been reading up on it for a while, back to when they had been alive, and has only been looking for the right time to try it. I'm going to help her as much as I can, but there is only so much that outside help can do.

Regulus walks in and opens a map, "So there's a-"

_**Ka-Boom!**_

The house shakes and the two of us look at each other before taking off toward the front door. We barely reach it when the door is blown back. I take up an offensive position while Regulus throws up a shield so powerful that it is visible and shimmers dark green. Lucky that he had that up as fast as he did because curses rain in the front door.

"What the fuck is up with people blowing my bloody door off of its hinges?" I shout.

Regulus gives a laugh, "Guess that you're a magnet for trouble!"

"Shuddup Reg!" I flick my wand and send out some hexes and curses before magically shutting the door and reinforcing it.

"Any idea who would want to attack the house?" Regulus asks as he adds his own wards. Turning around he quickly climbs the stairs.

I summon my spare wand and run over to Lily. Shaking her lightly, I wake her from her meditation.

"What's wrong?" she asks, noticing immediately that there's something wrong.

I pull her to a standing position, "The house is under attack, get your wand. If you want to help, then fine, but I want you to stay safe."

"James, don't worry about me. I'll stay back here. You know I'm better at charms, I can animate some things," Lily says with a smile.

I nod and take position by the front door. Regulus comes down from upstairs and he has a sword in his hand. Taking up position next to me he nods and I cast a spell to vanish the door, but keep the wards up. When I see the sea of black robed figures outside I flashback for a moment to time on Earth, but bring myself out of it. I see Regulus smirk from the side of my vision and smile as well.

"So," he says, "Ready to have some fun?"

"Oh yeah," I respond.

He flicks his wand and, at first, it seems like nothing happens, but all of a sudden there's a long howl and the shadows around the house twist and pull themselves away from it. They drag themselves into the moonlight and give a shake before attacking the robed figures.

"What kind of spell is that?" I ask, part awe in my voice, part worry.

Regulus smirks, "Black family specialty."

I shake my head and start attacking the crowd. They seem to have recovered from their stupor and attack us and the shadows. I start wondering if Regulus and I will be able to handle it when I hear the clattering of metal. When one of the robed people screams I face the sound and see something that boggles my mind.

The house cutlery is marching out of the house in perfectly straight lines. At the head of their march is the butcher knife, with the steak knives at the head of each block. There's a Calvary of some sort, with the teaspoons riding the rolled up fabric napkins. The line of silverware halts and seems to wait for orders. One of the spatulas comes to the front and stands by the butcher knife for a moment before leaving. The knives all line up in a row and just stand there.

By this time all the fighting has stopped to watch the cutlery with trepidation, curiosity and confusion. I glance at the window and see that Lily is standing there with a smirk on her face. A moment later and she flicks her wand, sending the silverware into a frenzy of attacking those robed people. I fight my way out of the fray and laugh when I see it from a distance. I'm joined by Regulus a moment later and the two of us have to lean against each other to even get up to the house.

I glance back once more to see the figures all disapperating, silverware clinging to them and still attacking. Giving a chuckle I re-enter the house and hug Lily.

"Lils that was hilarious," I whisper, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

She nods, "I figured that something that would shock them would probably be a little more effective than brute force. We need better wards up."

"Alright, we can work on that. All three of us can do that later tonight," I say. I hear a commotion coming from the living room. Walking over I see that the three are all in Diagon Ally.

"What is Remus thinking?" Lily mutters.

**AN/ Hey everyone, sorry that this has taken so long for me to get to you. No excuses, but in my defense the internet around here has been acting screwy. Anyway, please review, cause if you've gotten to this point you've already read, because I'm thinking this story might be around 15 to 20 chapters. Promise that I'll update again soon, probably within the next few days if possible. Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	9. Of Moony, Padfoot and Mini Prongs

AN/ See, another update! Thank you for those of you who have read this, and to those of you who have placed and alert on my story. Ok, so this chapter is more of a branch out, as it shows more about what is going on in Earth with a little bit of input from those in the Netherworld. I hope that you all enjoy it! Please read and review!

**"Padfoot behave! If we're going to get into your vault then we need you to ****behave****!" Remus mutters in a low voice.**

**The large black dog gives a light bark and walks next to Harry, who was looking around the Alley with wonder.**

**Remus smiles, "I forgot that this is your first time in Diagon Alley. So what do you think so far?"**

**Harry looks at Remus and smiles, "It's a large place, but I think that it's pretty cool. I mean, I've only imagined some of this. I never thought that it was, or could be real. Heck, I didn't even think it possible for friends of my parents to save me."**

**Remus's eyes widen a fraction of an inch, while Padfoot's ears twitch. They give each other a glance which seems to say 'The Dursleys will pay for this'.**

**"So where are we going?" Harry asks.**

**"First we're going to Gringotts so that Padfoot can get what he needs. Luckily the goblins, especially those who deal with the Noble and Most Ancient families, tend not to care about Wizarding law so long as you don't steal from them," Remus explains, "Plus the goblin that Pads deals with, Bloodletter I think his name is, is really fond of the mutt for some reason."**

**"Bloodletter?" Harry says, "Sounds like a nice fellow."**

**Remus laughs, "Don't worry, the goblins can be as mean as they sound, but they typically leave people alone who give them respect. Just remember that no matter who someone is, whether goblin, centaur, Merpeople, witches or wizards, everyone deserves respect."**

**"What if someone doesn't give you respect?" Harry asks, clearly thinking back to Privit Drive.**

**"That depends on the circumstance," Remus says, "If you give a person respect and they don't return it, then you should still give it to them. The only time you don't respect someone is if they hurt you physically, mentally or emotionally."**

**"Oh," Harry thinks it over and nods, "That makes sense. Thanks Moony."**

**Remus's head snaps to Harry, "Where did you hear that name from?"**

**Harry's eyes widen, "I don't know. It just came to me for some reason. Why?"**

**"That was my nickname when I was in school," Remus explains, voice low, "Just like Padfoot is the nickname Sirius had. Your father was known by Prongs."**

**"Why?"**

**"I'll tell you later, promise."**

**The three climb the steps to Gringotts and walk up to the Head Goblin who was at the desk.**

**"We need to speak with Bloodletter if it is possible," Remus says.**

**The goblin raises an eyebrow, "Why might that be?"**

**"Business to attend to regarding Vault 1313."**

**The Head Goblin nods and calls for Bloodletter, "You may wait for him in conference room three."**

**Remus nods once, "Thank you. May gold flood your life."**

**"And do the same in yours," The goblin replies, seemingly surprised that a wizard knew that farewell.**

**Once they arrive in conference room three, Remus nods to Padfoot who quickly changes into Sirius.**

**"Gah, you'd think that I'd be used to sharp stones in the pads, but nope," he mutters, rubbing at the palm of his right hand.**

**"Quit complaining Sirius," Remus smirks, "You've always told James you would love to stay as a dog if you could."**

**Sirius shrugs, "Can't stand the fleas."**

**"More like can't stand the flea baths."**

**"Shuddup Moony." Sirius grins at Harry, "What do you think of the goblins? Nice fellows aren't they?"**

**"A bit scary looking. No offense to them," Harry says.**

**"They would be delighted knowing that you thought they were scary looking. At least most of the ones I talk to would."**

**"Course they would, that's cause you always get the ones who are a bit…different."**

**"Eh, you're just jealous."**

**"Oh yes, positively green with envy."**

**Harry laughs, but stops when the door opens and a goblin comes walking in. The goblin totally ignores Remus and Harry and walks up to Sirius, holding out a hand.**

**"Mister Black, it is a pleasure to see you again." The door closes and the goblin grins, "So how are you doing Sirius?"**

**Sirius grins, "Pretty good now. I need access to my and the family vaults."**

**"Alright, anything else?"**

**"I also want to see the Potter's last will and testament, I know that they filed it so that I could have access. Please, if it's possible to do this all today without anyone who isn't in this room without knowing that would be perfect," Sirius says.**

**The goblin nods and turns to the other two people in the room, "Sorry about being so rude when walking in, but there were…unsavory goblins watching at the time. Luckily there is a rule that prohibits anyone from divulging who is in the meeting rooms."**

**"I figured as much. Security around here has always been really great," Remus says, "I don't know if you remember me Bloodletter-"**

**"You're Remus Lupin, friend and beneficiary of Sirius Black. You're also the wizard to completely confuse any and all goblins who meet you," Bloodletter says with a grin.**

**Sirius nods, "And I would like to introduce you to my godson Harry."**

**Bloodletter walks to Harry and holds out a hand, "Young Mister Harry, good to meet you. Of course," Bloodletter turns to Sirius, "I have to ask if a formal adoption will be made or if he shall remain as a Potter."**

**Sirius frowns in thought and paces for a few moments. Harry watches the man travel back and forth, curious as to what his godfather would do.**

**"For the time being," Sirius says, "Harry will stay as a Potter. He's not spent enough time with me to decide for himself if he would like to be an official member of the family. Plus it would be a minor problem considering current living arrangements."**

**"Very well. Shall we go down to your vaults?" Bloodletter asks.**

**Sirius turns to the other two and motions for them to go first as he turns into Padfoot again and follows closely. The small troop crosses the main room and climbs into a cart. The goblin gives a grin and pulls a lever. Turning to Harry and Remus he gives a smile.**

**"Hang on," he advises before releasing the breaks.**

"Oh dear," Lily mutters, "oh dear, please don't crash."

"They won't crash, the carts have goblin magic on them to make it impossible for them to crash or come off the tracks," I say.

**The cart takes off at an incredible speed, causing the two human passengers to grab the edges and watch the scenery fly by. The dog props his front forelegs on the edge and lets his tongue flap in the wind.**

**"Remus," Harry shouts, "What's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

**Remus looks at the rock and frowns, "I believe stalagmites are the ones that point up from the ground while the stalactites point down from the ceiling, but I'm not positive."**

**Harry nods and goes back to enjoying the ride. The cart starts to slow down as they reach the top of a hill. He can feel the anticipation building as they reach the top and he smiles, waiting for the drop.**

**Remus gives a slight chuckle and sits with his back against the back portion of the cart. He'd been on this ride before and he knew what happened on this hill.**

**Padfoot, who had been checking to make sure that there were no other carts around, turns into Sirius and sits next to Remus. He smirks and nods to Harry, who was still eagerly sitting at the front. Remus shrugs and motions to Sirius who, after thinking for a moment, shakes his head. **

**They reach the top of the hill and the cart hovers for a moment. The goblin pulls one lever and then pushes another and grabs onto a sidebar on the cart. He gives this grin that tells of trouble to come as the cart starts to go over the other side. Harry grins and feels his heart leap as the cart starts to fall. The drop was steeper than he had thought and he flies back.**

Lily places her hands to her mouth, "He's going to fly out!"

**As Harry worries that he's going to end up spat on the tracks behind them, two hands grab his shirt and pull him down to sit between Sirius and Remus. Both men grin mischievously at Harry. He sits there, shocked for a moment, before laughing.**

**The ride after that is short and the cart soon arrives at the vault. The goblin steps out first, followed by Sirius, Harry and then Remus. The Goblin is waiting patiently by the door and he taps his hand with a small silver dagger.**

**"Ok, Harry, quick warning. This is gonna seem very barbaric," Sirius mutters, holding his right hand out to the goblin. The goblin makes a cut across the palm and waits for a bit of blood to well up. Once that happens he places the hand on a crest that is engraved in the stone. There's a clicking noise from within the vault and slowly the door opens.**

**"I thought you were disowned," Remus comments.**

**Sirius shrugs, "She could disown me all she wanted to, so long as father kept me as heir, I'm still in the blasted family."**

**Remus nods, then leans down to Harry, "Sirius never got along with his family. They didn't like that he didn't believe certain things they wanted him to."**

**Harry nods and feels that he can relate. The Dursley's were pretty much the same way with him. Following his guardians into the vault he can't help but to feel as though he was just brought into a medieval world. Swords, shields, and other old types of weapons hang on the walls. There are goblets, plates, bowls, and other serving ware pieces in cabinets that are all made of what looks like silver. Each of these items has the same crest placed in them with words underneath them.**

**"Sirius, what does toejors pur mean?" he asks.**

I laugh, ducking the pillow thrown by Lily.

"It's not funny James!" Lily chides, hiding her own laughter.

"Yes it is, because I asked the same thing, with the same pronunciation and everything."

Lily gives a smile, "Just because you don't know French."

"And you do?"

"Only a little."

I raise an eyebrow, "Could I hear some?"

"Est-ce que je peux rester ici?" Lily says

"Which means?"

"'May I stay here?' I learned enough for me to get by when my family went on vacation."

**Sirius gives a chuckle and walks over, "It's toujours pur. It means 'always pure'. That's the family motto. The Blacks are originally from France and this is one of the things that has been kept until today."**

**"Why is the motto always pure?" Harry asks.**

**"Well," Sirius begins, looking at the words and seemingly lost in his mind, "originally these words meant something different than they do today. Today most people connect them to blood status, and while that has always been important in the family Black, it wasn't the main focus. Instead the motto used to refer to a person's decisions and choices. It meant to be pure to who you are and your family. Act how you would act, and not how someone dictates."**

**"Then how did it ever change to being about blood status?"**

**"Too much inbreeding and too many changed values," Sirius shrugs, "Now, where is my wand?"**

**Remus rolls his eyes and walks up, "It's not in here Pads, I've tried everything to find it, including checking the cabinet where the wands are kept."**

**"It's not going to be in there. And don't try to summon it, you'll end up with your stomach outside your body."**

Lily makes a face, "Does that actually happen?"

"Yep." Regulus walks in and takes a seat.

**The black haired man flicks his wrist and a blue light comes out of his palm, hitting one of the walls. It spins for a moment until a long, thin, black box comes floating toward him. When it stops he grabs it and opens the lid. Inside is a long piece of black wood, roughly fourteen inches long, and bearing ruins down the length of it. Sirius smiles as he picks up his wand. It emits dark red sparks and he can feel the warmth travel up his arm.**

**"That's better," he mutters.**

**"What type of wand do you have?" **

**"Fourteen inches, Ebony wood with a Thestral hair."**

"That's…Sirius's wand make up?" Lily asks, voice low.

"Yep." I nod.

"That's a powerful core." Lily still can't wrap her mind around it.

"All the Blacks have powerful cores. Mother had a demiguise hair as her core, father favored a manticore hair, Bellatrix had powdered Hungarian Horntail scales in hers, Andromeda uses a wand with erumpent heart strings, while Narrcissia's wand contains heartstrings from a kelpie," Regulus explains.

"I didn't know that Ollivander made such wands," Lily says.

I nod, "He will on request, but sometimes he will require you to retrieve the core."

"What's the core of your wand?" Lily asks Regulus.

"Nundu hair."

Lily and I glance at each other before turning back to the screen, snickering from the younger Black brother telling us that he was highly amused.

**"I'd forgotten that. Wait what was the core of your battle wand?" Remus asks.**

**"Which one?"**

**"Both."**

**"First one was the heartstring of a manticore and the second was a werewolf hair."**

**"Really?"**

**Sirius grins at Remus, "Yes, and the werewolf hair was quite easy to come by too."**

**"Glad to be of service," Remus rolls his eyes, "Now is there anything else that you need at the moment, or can we leave?"**

**Sirius holds up motions for them to wait for a moment before wandering to the back of the vault. They hear rustling and banging going on, along with the clinking of coins, before Sirius returns. When he does so, a trunk is in his hand and he has a bag in the other.**

**"Alright," he says, shrinking the trunk and handing the bag to Remus, "now we can leave."**

**So they troop back into the cart and hold on for the ride. Luckily this time there are no flying children and the ride is just as fast as the last one had been. When they get close to where a lot of the other vaults are Sirius thanks Bloodletter before turning back into Padfoot. The goblin nods with a smile before turning back into the stoic bank man he's expected to be. The werewolf, boy, and grim walk out of the lobby and into the sunny alley, looking forward to the day ahead.**

**"So where to first?" Remus asks.**

**Harry looks around and his eyes light upon the menagerie, "Can we look for a pet?"**

**Remus turns to Padfoot, "We can look, I need to pick up some flea shampoo for Padfoot anyway."**

**"There isn't a spell that will remove them?"**

**"There is, but from what I've heard it makes the dog terribly itchy."**

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen really soon?" Lily says, "I know that they took the precaution of giving Harry a cap so that he isn't recognized by his scar, but something is going to happen."

"You worry too much Lils." James doesn't admit that he has the same feeling.

**After lunch the trio is walking toward the Quidditch shop when Padfoot suddenly starts trailing off, his nose to the ground.**

**"Padfoot, where are you going?" Harry asks, setting off after the dog.**

**Remus, who had been looking at some potions ingredients, looks up, "Harry? Harry, where are you?"**

Lily grabs James's hand and gives it a tight squeeze, worry causing them to turn to one another.

**Padfoot stops sniffing when he's at the entrance to Knockturn Alley. He hadn't been down there since he was twenty, and that had been to get a couple of things for his job as an Auror. The alley had been far more menacing then, especially with the war going on.**

**Hearing footsteps Padfoot turns his head to see Harry running along to catch up with him.**

**"What is it?" the boy asks.**

**Padfoot points to the alley then shakes his head. In other words 'Don't go down there.'**

**They start walking back toward Remus when Harry is grabbed and pulled into a side alley. His yelp of surprise alerts Padfoot, who bounds after his godson. **

Lily's grip increases on James. James bites his lip will Sirius to hurry. Regulus watches the screen with sight worry showing in his eyes.

**Padfoot runs until he sees the man holding his godson. Blonde hair, long black robes, and a walking cane reveal the man to be Lucius Malfoy. Padfoot lets a growl loose before jumping at the man, his front paws hitting the man's shoulders and causing him to topple over. He can sense the man's fear and growls at him.**

**Malfoy's eyes widen in surprise and fear. Padfoot gives a couple of barks, trying to bring Remus over here since he can't transform and scare the crap out of Malfoy himself.**

**Remus, who had heard the barking, runs toward the sound, using Moony's help to navigate through the crowds quicker. When he reaches the alley Remus growls.**

**"Malfoy! What's going on?" Remus growls.**

**"As if I have to explain myself to you," Malfoy sneers.**

**"When you're in an alley with my nephew and his dog is on your chest growling at you I think I deserve to know why," Remus states, "After all, that dog doesn't attack unless provoked."**

**"I thought that I had recognized the boy, but I see that I am mistaken," Malfoy says, his voice like oil.**

**"Padfoot, off," Remus commands. Padfoot gives one last growl to the man before getting off and standing by Harry. "Now you can leave."**

**Malfoy leaves, grumbling about how he would get back at them. Remus rolls his eyes before turning to Harry and Padfoot with a raised eyebrow. The look clearly said, wait until we get home.**


	10. Sensing War

**Regulus's POV**

"You know," James says, "I just thought of something useful."

"What?" Lily asks with trepidation. Whenever James found something useful, it was likely to cause someone some sort of trouble.

"With Remus and Sirius taking over as Harry's guardians, even if it isn't official by the ministry, it is official by the House of Potter," James says, grin growing.

"Which means?" Lily asks.

I smile, catching on, "Which means that according to the laws of the Ministry, Remus, or even Sirius, could walk into the Ministry and demand for Sirius to have a proper trial. Whether or not they'll do that is up to them."

Lily nods, "Ok, that's definitely helpful."

"Yeah, but they're going to need a bunch of evidence. Most of it will be at Potter Manor," James says then continues at Lily's look, "Before we went into hiding I'd placed a lot of our paperwork in the Vault in the manor. It was a precaution that I felt I had to take."

"Does either of them know this?"

James shakes his head, a frown on his face, "No, but they're both keyed into the wards, so that will help when they find out."

"And who is going to tell them?" I ask.

James and Lily look to each other, before looking at me. I raise an eyebrow and frown.

"And, pray tell me, why I should tell them?"

"Cause you also have to talk with Sirius about some things that happened between the two of you." Lily then smiles, "Besides, we have a date planned for tonight and this would be perfect for you to do. James warned me of what happens when you end up bored."

I glare at James before sighing in reluctance, "Fine."

Lily gives me a hug before running up to their room to get ready.

"I thought I warned you about getting close to my wife's breasts earlier," James growls lightly.

I hold my hands up, "She's the one who hugged me! Besides, I can't help it if your woman can't keep her hands off me!"

James glares at me, then laughs after a moment and shakes his head. He slaps my back as he heads up to his room. Wincing at the force in the motion I walk to the kitchen and look around for something to eat. Granted as spirits we could probably live without food, but it helps to add energy while we're on Earth. I finish making my sandwich when James and Lily walk in. Both are dressed up nicely and look like excited kids.

"Alright, we should be back in a couple of hours, so don't get into too much trouble while we're gone. I don't want to find that you've been placed in Azkaban again," Lily says, teasing.

I raise my hands up, "Can't promise I'll behave, but I won't get caught."

Lily laughs, "That's all I ask."

James smirks at me, "Remember to talk with our local mutt."

I nod and shoo them from the house. Settling back down in the living room I watch as the Harry and Sirius play. Sirius is still that little kid from when we were children. Smiling, I send my dishes back to the kitchen and touch the screen. Dropping in I glance around and smile at the place the three of them have. It's kind of cramped, but still seems like home. Closing my eyes I concentrate on making myself solid and when I can feel the floor below my feet I look up and smile.

"Alright Harry, go find Remus and talk him into going flying this afternoon," Sirius says. Neither him or Harry have noticed that I'm here and I grin.

"Sirius," I say.

My brother jumps and spins around to face me. When he sees me his eyes widen and his mouth drops slightly.

"Reg?"

I smile, "The one and only. How are you?"

"Other than trying to recover from that heart attack that you just gave me, fine. How are you?"

"Other than being dead, not too bad."

"Can I get you anything?" Sirius asks before hitting his head, "Sorry."

I wave a hand and plop down on their couch, "Don't worry about it."

Sirius sits next to me, automatically in that sprawling way that makes him seem like he has nothing better to do than just sit there.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you?" Sirius asks.

I smile, "Well, other than I just want to talk to you, there are a couple of things that you should know."

"Alright, let's get business out of the way before we just take the time to talk, what's your message?"

"James told me to tell you that you and Remus are now Harry's guardians and are under protection of the House of Potter. If I'm right that means you can use the Potter Mansion, but you also can get immunity from the Ministry," I grin, "Thank merlin for arcane laws from the ministry, eh?"

Sirius chuckles and gives a nod, "Well you would know them."

I raise my hands up in mock surrender, "One of us had to. Merlin knew what kind of trouble you were going to get into."

Sirius is about to speak when he freezes and looks out the window, his eyes narrowed. I get ready to ask him what's going on when I feel something like a quiver from the Netherworld. Glancing over my shoulder I see that the portal is slowly starting to close and shouts are coming from that end.

"Oh shit,' I mutter, standing and walking toward the portal.

"Reg? What's wrong?" Sirius asks, momentarily distracted from his observance.

"Not sure, something is going on with the Netherworld though," I explain, "I need to get back and see if I can help. Is there a time we can talk?"

Sirius frowns before nodding, "Yeah. I'll get us to Potter Mansion, once we're there you can come back through. I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling."

I pause before stepping through, "A bad feeling how?"

"Like we're about to be at war."

I glance at Sirius and I know he can see in my eyes I have the same feeling.

**AN/ So, this is my shortest chapter to date, but I wanted to get this out there. I've just had such a writer's block with this story, my muses are being stubborn, that I can't think of where to go. Anyway, thank you for your reviews, favoriting, watching, etc. of this, it really makes my day! Please leave a review if you have a question or concern, I will be more than happy to address it, or a comment.**


	11. Unexpected Problems

**Back in the Netherworld**

I manage to get through the portal in time to find that the house is being attacked again.

"Ballocks!" I growl, "Can't a guy get a break?" Pulling out my wand, I start to fire at the encroaching attackers. As this happens, my eyes are scanning the room and I see Lily at the top of the stairs, throwing spells down at the crowd, while James is trying to keep people from coming in.

"There are too many of them," I mutter. Thinking quickly, I open a portal on the floor that the enemy is standing on and activate it. Everyone standing on it is suddenly transported to the middle of the Caribbean. Smirking, I close the portal and start to attack again. Ducking a spell, I notice that all of the people seem to be swarming around a central point and start for it.

Once I reach the middle of the crowd, I'm shocked by what I see. Standing in full battle regalia, a bastard sword in hand, and a calm composure stands none other than Godric Gryffindor.

"Why are you attacking us?" I shout, pitching my voice above the din so he can hear.

Gryffindor raises his eyebrows, "Because, it's as simple as this. It's a fight of good against evil. There is no middle ground. There is no neutrality. And I know you Regulus Black. Right now, you're contemplating keeping neutral so that you can help those people on Earth. The same goes for James and Lily Potter. I just can't have that."

"So you're going to attack us?" I ask, "In what world does that make sense? Wouldn't you want us as allies?"

"If you are neutral than you have knowledge of evil, and I cannot have that," Gryffindor states with a shrug, "If I have to kill a couple of people to finish off the evil in the world, what's the harm?"

I frown, "How Machiavellian of you."

Gryffindor smiles, showing sharp teeth, "I invented Machiavelli."

Instinct takes over, and I place a shield up. Making it as strong as I can, I look around to find that most of the robed nitwits are still attacking the house. A cracking alerts me to the fragility of my shield and I summon my sword. Compared to the huge piece Gryffindor is carrying, mine looks like a pig sticker.

"You think you can swordfight me?" Gryffindor asks, "HA! I am the most accomplished sword fighter in Wizarding history!"

I smirk, "I don't have to be better than you, I just have to be smarter than you."

Gryffindor snarls at this and starts to attack.

The clanging of metal on metal and the sparks of various spells showcase the battle. I find myself comparing Gryffindor to all of the people who I've fought against. I have to admit that he's _good_, but he's not the _best_.

"Death has been most unkind to you Gryffindor," I say.

Right before Gryffindor makes his comeback, an explosion sounds from behind. Gryffindor looks at the house, slack-jawed, so I take advantage of that. Sending spell after spell at him, I give Gryffindor no chance to counter my attack, or to even pull up a defense of his own.

I smirk, and cast one last spell, "_Inexplicabilis!"_

Gryffindor looks at me before opening his mouth, "Aoiehfklna rihakd ljiwnkf."

He blinks, "Toudfnk laincv wihaohf! Vopihwe! Rpankjfw wlkajdlkbei pijfvn!"

"Sorry, something doesn't quite translate there," I say. Smirking, I take off at a run toward the back of what had been the house.

James and Lily are waiting back there, looking a little worse for ware, but at least they're alright.

"So," Lily says, "I think we may want to relocate."

I nod, "Which of you blew up the house?"

"Need you ask."

"No not really."

James grins, "Alright, so where are we going?"

"We can't go to either of the family houses," Lily says, "They're going to be watching them too much."

"So we'll go to ground for a while. Come on, in times like this we want to hit the border of the Netherworld. We should be able to blend in better there," I say.

James and Lily nod, and I take off at a quick walk toward the border. The border of the two hemispheres of the Netherworld is where a lot of people who aren't accepted as light or dark have to live. It's where I would have had to live had I not been Sirius's brother.

Glancing at the sky, I sigh in relief when I see that the day isn't even half over yet. In fact, it's not that close to noon. This is good. Hopefully, we still have time on our side. With the head start, the three of us can be at the border within a couple of hours, provided that Gryffindor doesn't send people after us.

**James's POV**

"So wait, that was Godric Gryffindor attacking us?" Lily asks again.

Regulus nods, "Yes. He said it was because we were staying neutral in this. He wants the good and evil to come to battle for the last time."

"Right," I snort, "Like this freaking battle just won't be taken up again in a couple of centuries. No matter the outcome, there are always going to be people fighting."

Regulus shrugs and turns down another alley. He knows this place far better than I'd originally anticipated, and I cannot help but wonder at how long it took him to map out these routes and directions.

I frown, thinking of how nice it would be to have a map, but also knowing that it would be highly impractical.

"Stop right there, unless you want to be blown up," A voice sounds from an adjacent alley.

Noticing Lily's tension and Regulus's annoyance, I turn to the voice and raise an eyebrow, "Why would you do something so foolish as that?"

"Because, I'd like to speak with you while that ever so _noble_ wizard is busy looking for you," the man sneers in an almost perfect imitation of Snape. When he steps out of the shadows, I want to roll my eyes, but avoid doing such.

Salazar Slytherin, leader of Slytherins and typical bad guy, is standing before us, a sword on his belt and wand in hand.

"Alright, great. Excellent. Just what we needed," I mutter.

He glares at me, "_You_ may be the quintessential Gryffindor moron, but your companions are not. _They_ might understand the severity of the harsh circumstances which you find yourself more easily than you."

I sigh at the typical insult, but do not give one back. We need him to give his speech and be gone if we wish to start moving sometime during this year.

"I wish to warn you that this war is going to become rather intrusive to all members of the Netherworld. I neither asked for this or wanted this war, however, since it has so graciously stepped to my front door I will meet it," Slytherin says, "As such, I wish for you three to do as you must. Believe me when I say you all are more essential to these worlds than you know. Keep yourselves safe, but more importantly, do not go with Gryffindor. He will only bring you destruction. Farewell to thee, blessed come and blessed leave."

With that, Slytherin leaves.

Blinking, I turn to my companions and frown, "Well that was completely opposite to what I was expecting."

Lily nods, "Yes, but he was informative. And far kinder than he could have been."

I clear my throat and she gives me a look that translates to 'You did kind of deserve it.'

"Yes," Regulus says, watching where the old wizard had left and speaking soft and slow, "that was highly enlightening."

**On Earth**

Remus, Sirius and Harry had moved to Potter Manor successfully and settled in easy enough. Here they were able to relax more. No worries about being caught by the ministry. No worries about ripping a little boy to pieces on a full moon. No cruel uncle to worry about upsetting. Life was easy.

As such, Harry was dreaming. Not a normal dream. It was as though he was seeing the way things might have been. He saw Hogwarts and all sorts of things that Remus and Sirius had explained, a lot of things Remus had mentioned when talking about when they'd first met, but Harry had been too excited about meeting someone who knew his parents to really say that he hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

He saw a red headed boy, a bushy brown haired girl. Flashes of different things. A three headed dog. A white horse with silver around it. A blood red stone and a man with a long white beard and twinkling eyes also appeared. That's when the dream had fast forwarded so much he had hardly seen anything. A castle, a giant spider, a huge snake, Padfoot, Sirius and Remus with a rat, a flying half bird half horse, a red train, a castle, a dragon, a lake, a maze, and a graveyard that gave Harry such feelings of foreboding that he desperately hoped to avoid it. Things ended up darker after that. Robed people appeared with a man with a white snakelike face. He was in a dark house that looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. A woman in pink appeared, giving rise to an intense feeling of hatred. Sirius appeared, but he was falling behind a veil. At this the dream slowed. Harry ran forward to stop him, help him, to do something, but he couldn't.

"NO!"

Harry looked around crazily, not even noticing that Remus had run in the room.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Harry? What's wrong? What happened?" Remus asks, concern flashing across his face as he tried to calm the boy. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Sirius! Where's Sirius? Is he ok? Is he alright? He can't go by that veil. He can't!" Harry says, his worry and panic picking up speed, "He has to be alright!"

"Harry, Sirius is fine. He's in the garage working on something. Do you want me to call him up here?" Remus asks.

Harry nods, pulling his knees up under his chin and looking down at the quilt on his bed. Remus starts to stand, but stops when Harry grabs his sleeve. Sighing, Remus sends a patronus to the dog animagus, hoping that he'll hurry and get here before Harry can panic more.

Within moments Sirius is striding in the door, only to have Harry launch himself at him. Sirius catches the boy and gives Remus a curious look. Remus shrugs and watches the duo.

"Harry," Sirius says, getting the boy's attention, "what's got you so worked up? You should be sleeping."

"I had a nightmare. Y-you d-d-died," Harry hiccups, trying to catch his breath

"You know that was just a nightmare right? I'm not going anywhere."

"But it was so real. Just-please don't go by any veils. Don't go by veils that move on their own."

Sirius blinks, "Alright, I won't. Marauders honor."

Harry, understanding that those words meant the highest promise to the two Marauders, nods satisfied. He walks back over to his bed and glances at Remus, "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll try not to do it again."

"Harry," Remus says, "If you ever have a nightmare, let us know. It's no bother, and you definitely should not feel sorry about talking to us about them."

Harry nods and snuggles back under his bedding, falling asleep under the careful watch of Sirius and Remus. When they see his breathing even out, they sneak out of the room and Sirius motions for Remus to follow.

"How did Harry know of that veil?" Sirius says.

Remus frowns, "The one that moves on its own? I only have heard of one and it's in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry."

Sirius nods, "It's a Death Veil. There used to be hundreds of them, Countries and wizard kings found them highly useful, but most of them have been broken or have fallen apart from age. The only reason one is within our Ministry is because the Unspeakables like to examine extremely dangerous things."

Remus nods, "Again, we're left with the question of how Harry knows about it. We never told him."

Sirius frowns, not knowing the answer, and not liking that he didn't know the answer, "Something tells me things are about to go highly amiss."

"Regulus did warn you that the Netherworld was about to go to war."

"True. But can you feel it? There are stirrings going on here as well."

The Marauders share a look, knowing that there was something big coming, and knowing that it was something that no one was prepared for whatsoever.

**Hello all! So, this is when I need you all to review. Reason being, is that I have two ideas that I'm pondering about where to go with this. One involves cutting the story off here and continuing in a sequel(this one would get too long otherwise) or if I should write a couple of chapters here to end it. I'm thinking of the sequel, because that would give me more room to play. Anyway, thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favorite-ing.**


	12. Eternal War Notice

**To my readers of The Eternal Livingroom, the sequal Eternal War, has its first chapter up. My apologise for infrequent updates in advance.**

**Ok, I'm done now.**

**You can go.**

**Read on little readers.**

**I'm not saying anything else that's important.**

**Toodaloo.**

**Hasta Luego.**

**Sianara.**

**...**

**...**

**You're still here?**

**Siriusly?**

**That's it! I'm leaving!**

**And a good day to you Sir or Madame!**


End file.
